After Montreal
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. BretXShawn
1. Introduction

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 1/? – Introduction

**OOOO**

"Bret? Bret, please? Bret!" The door to the Hitman's locker room slammed closed in Shawn's face, followed by the click of the lock. "C'mon, Bret!"

To say that Shawn felt awful about what happened would be a severe understatement. When he had seen the look of utter dejection on Bret's face, his heart had shattered. Bret deserved so much better. He deserved a better friend, a better lover, and a much better _boyfriend_. Shawn felt lower than dirt right then. His stomach twisted, and he felt as if he was about to be sick. Tears slowly started to collect in his eyes. Bret must hate him now, he reasoned. And that was what hurt most of all.

"_Please_, Bret. I'm sorry!" Shawn fell back against the door, sinking down slowly until he sat on the floor. He must have looked like a total wreck to the men and women who passed by, but he didn't care.

It was extremely unlikely that Bret would believe him, even though it was the truth. Shawn hated himself for what he did. And right now, all he wanted was for Bret to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But everything _wasn't_ okay. He had betrayed Bret's trust… and his love. And, with a shaky breath, he realized that he didn't deserve it back. Taking another breath to try and steady himself, he scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. Normally, when he cried, Bret would comfort him. But not this time.

Absently, Shawn's arms wrapped around his midsection, trying (and failing) to comfort himself. The tears came steadily now, and Shawn did nothing to stop them. And he didn't want to move from his position, because when he managed to quiet himself enough, he could hear Bret talking to himself in the locker room. For some reason, Bret's voice had always calmed him down. Even before they were lovers. Even before they were boyfriends. Silently, Shawn prayed that the older man would open the door so they could talk about this. It didn't happen.

That was how Hunter found him a half hour later. Immediately, he was down at his best friend's side, asking if there was anything he could do for him. But Shawn just shook his head. He couldn't speak, because all of the words had already been said. Looking back, he realized how utterly rude he had been to Bret in the lead-up to their title match. Sure, it was all the storyline… but he could see how it affected the older man. Piece by piece, he had dissected the Hitman until all that remained was a shell. No wonder Bret hated him.

"Shawn? Shawn! Look at me, man!" Hunter called out to Shawn, worried about the smaller man.

Finally, Shawn turned to him and frowned. "What?"

"It's not the end of the world, Shawny. Bret was screwed out of his title, so what? It happens all the time." Hunter said. "He knows that it's not your fault -,"

"It _is_ my fault."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What matters is that Bret loves you, and he won't hold this over your head forever. You two can't exist without each other."

Shawn sniffled pitifully. "I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He _hates_ me, Hunter!"

Hunter frowned, before he pulled the heartbreaker into his arms. Immediately, the dirty blond buried his face in Hunter's chest. "Pretty boy, you would have to be _blind_ if you didn't see how much Bret loves you. You were there for him when no-one else was. You bore his children. You're his _life_."

After a moment of silence, Shawn was finally able to form a small smile. "I never thought that I would live to see the day when you would talk-up Bret Hart."

"Pretty boy, you better relish the moment." Hunter retorted. "'Cause there's never gonna be another one like it."

"I can live with that."

Little did either wrestler realize that Bret had opened the door to his locker room, intending to peer out into the hall and see if Shawn was still there. Instead, he found _this_. Shawn, _his_ Shawn, curled in Hunter's arms. He knew that the Connecticut Blue Blood had always felt something for Shawn, but he had believed that he would take the high road and stay out of their relationship. Besides, the blond seemed perfectly content with the Deadman. Obviously, the Hitman had been mistaken. He frowned and closed the door once more.

When Shawn managed to calm himself down, Hunter released him. Softly, he stroked back Shawn's dirty blond locks, which were stamped onto his face with tears. Tears didn't suit the Heartbreaker, he decided. _He_ was supposed to be the one making people cry, not the other way around. He smirked a little at that. Shawn had certainly had his fair share of trysts before Bret came along… and that was it. There was no-one else for the Heartbreak Kid. And that was what made this entire situation so uncomfortable…

"Now, what do you say we head back to my locker room and 'retrieve the children'? They can't wait to see their _mommy_." Shawn slapped his shoulder and Hunter laughed.

"I. Am. Not. A. Woman!" Shawn almost screamed, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Well, Annalisa seems to think so. She kept asking for her 'Mommy Shawny'." Hunter smirked at the memory. "It must be all the hair."

"Hey!" Shawn slapped him again. "Bret has a lot of hair too!"

Hunter nodded. "Yes. Yes, he does. But he doesn't flip it around like he's walking down the runway, either. And, I'm sorry to inform you, it's not _quite_ as long as your… 'beautiful' mane."

"Humph!" Shawn turned away, dramatically flipping his hair to make a point.

"Case closed!" Hunter laughed.

Shawn rubbed his hair subconsciously. "You _wish_ you had my beautiful mane."

When they finally reached Hunter's locker room, Hunter opened the door and allowed Shawn inside. His two precious babies were on the floor, coloring (or, in Annalisa's case, tearing) the pages of a coloring book. Bryan, the older of the two at five-years-old, had dirty blond hair like Shawn and dark, mysterious brown eyes like Bret. And Annalisa, who just turned two-years-old last week, had Bret's brown ringlet curls and his brown eyes. When Shawn entered, Annalisa flashed him a wide smile and handed him the torn, crumpled paper from the book.

"For you." She said. "Pretty, mommy?"

Hunter shot Shawn a look that seemed to scream 'I told you so'. "Yes, it's very pretty sweetie. But… what is it supposed to be, exactly?"

"It heart. Cause I love you." She batted her pretty brown eyes at him cutely. "Mommy won match? Where belt? Where belt?" She asked.

"Yeah, mommy, where's the title belt?" Bryan asked excitedly, coming to stand beside his sister.

"Well, the belt is back in my locker room. We can go grab it, and then head back to the hotel room. You two are up way past your bedtime." Shawn shot Hunter a look, and Hunter looked sheepish. "I'll let you chose a bedtime story, but you both have to agree."

Bryan looked at his sister hesitantly. "We can do that."

"Good." Shawn lifted Annalisa into his arms, before he took Bryan's hand. "It's time to head home. Say thank you and bye-bye to Uncle Hunty."

"Bye Uncle Hunter! Thank you!"

Hunter waved goodbye to his best friend and the children, watching as they vanished around the corner. For some reason, he was unable to shake the uncomfortable feeling that the worst had yet to occur…

**OOOO**

**A/N: **Please Review!


	2. The 'Talk'

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 2/? – The 'Talk'

**OOOO**

Shortly after Shawn vanished with the children, Hunter stormed up to Bret's locker room and beat on the door harshly. A series of muffled curses came from within, but as far as Hunter could tell, there was no movement toward the door. Frustrated, he hit the wooden frame harder, practically screaming at the inhabitant. What right did this man have to make Shawn cry like that? How could he just _ignore_ Shawn, when all Shawn could do was desperately plead for atonement? It killed Hunter to see his friend like that, and if he had to tear Bret a new one, he would.

He had attracted the attention of several other wrestlers who were still wandering the halls, but he couldn't care less. His attention was focused soley on the Hitman. If his concentration strayed for even a moment, he feared that he would lash out at an innocent bystander and only serve to cause more harm… no, he wanted to save all of that frustration for Bret. At that moment, he didn't care that Bret had just lost his title to a man who he thought he could trust. He didn't care that Bret was hurt. In fact, even if he would never admit it aloud, he wanted him to hurt.

"Damn it, Bret! Open the fucking door before I _break_ it down!" Hunter hissed, continuing his violent assault on the Hitman's door. Still, there was silence within. "I know that you can hear me, Bret."

All of a sudden, the door swung open and Hunter was barely able to refrain from breaking the man's nose. "What the hell do you want, Helmsely? I'm tired, I hurt, and I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit."

"I'm here to talk about Shawn." Hunter said. His blunt nails cut into his skin as he tried not to throttle Bret.

"Why the hell would I want to talk about Shawn? More importantly, why would I want to talk about him with _you_?"

Hunter's eye twitched. "Shawn was extremely hurt by your actions -,"

Bret cut him off. "Oh, he was? Glad that he knows what it feels like, now."

Bret didn't anticipate the fist coming at his cheek, the impact resounding in the now-vacant hallway. Or, maybe he had forseen it. Maybe he _wanted_ Hunter to hurt him. Slowly, Hunter's hand fell down at his side. This may be his only chance to land a hit on the Hitman… after all, it wasn't like he was in the mindset to defend himself, let alone fight back. But he couldn't do it. Images of how heartbroken Shawn would be if anything ever happened to Bret, even more heartbroken then he was now, held Hunter's fists at bay.

"Is that the best you have, Hunter?" Bret asked calmly, absently rubbing his swelling cheek. "For some reason, I expected more from the Connecticut Blue Blood."

"Don't tempt me, bastard." Hunter hissed. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Really? Shocking."

Hunter shoved the older man back a bit, his dark eyes narrowed. Bret looked unfazed. "Like I said, Hitman, don't tempt me. You were an asshole to Shawn, and -,"

"Could you just hit me again?" Bret asked around a yawn. "'Cause, to be honest, I'd rather have a shiner than sit here and listen to you bitch."

Hunter didn't disappoint. He hit the older man's forehead so hard that blood sprayed his fingers, but Bret didn't even seem like he noticed. In fact, the Hitman was actually smiling. _Laughing_, even. Hunter was a little worried that he had given the man a concussion, or maybe his brain had melted… because a normal man wouldn't laugh when he was about to be beaten to a bloody pulp by his boyfriend's best friend. Then again, Bret had never been normal. If only to wipe that sarcastic little smile off of Bret's face, he landed a blow on Bret's nose. It broke with a _crunch_.

The Hitman's eyes fogged over as he rocked a little bit on his feet, and he tentatively reached up to find a steady stream of blood flowing from his nose. For the most part, the wound on his forehead was contained. He grabbed a dirty shirt out of his gym bag and pressed it to his face, thankful that it didn't really fit anymore and would have been utterly useless anyway. Bret looked at Hunter, trying extremely hard to keep him in focus. Maybe he had pushed the tiny blond a little too far with that last comment…

"I'm sorry." He said, but his voice was muffled by the fabric of the shirt. "You came here to talk about Shawn, and I was hostile toward you. Don't worry about this," he motioned to all the blood. "I'll be fine in a few hours."

Hunter looked him over once, finding that a little hard to believe. "Why didn't you let him explain?"

Bret shrugged, flinching when it put pressure on his nose. "What was there to explain? He betrayed my trust and took my title. That's it. Case closed."

"Why don't you understand that there is so much more to it than that?" Hunter asked, exasperated. "You know that Shawn loves you, and he would never _willingly_ chose to betray you."

"That's kinda hard to believe, considering the fact that I watched him parade out of the arena with _my_ belt on his shoulder. You weren't the one who got screwed, Hunter. So you wouldn't understand."

Hunter shook his head. "No. It's you that doesn't understand."

Bret raised a dark eyebrow. "What don't I understand, Hunter? Enlighten me."

"You don't understand how broken he was by this -,"

"Why does everyone want to take Shawn's side? 'Poor Shawn, he had to face the Big Bad Hitman, use his own move against him, and then steal his title!' Oh yes. It's such a sob story for poor Shawny." Bret hissed. "If that's what you've come to preach, I don't want to hear it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see the trainer about my nose."

With a sigh, Hunter allowed himself to be shoved aside so that Bret could move down the hall in the direction of the trainer's office. He really had done a number on the man's face. He could only hope that Shawn wouldn't murder him when he saw the full extent of the damage. But, really, Bret had _asked_ for it. All he had wanted to do was talk to the man, and Bret had had to make it violent. However, Bret hadn't laid his hands on him once. Maybe that was his intention from the start. Maybe he _wanted_ this. Only time would tell…

**OOOO**

"Mommy!"

Silence.

"Mommy!"

Silence.

"MOMMY!"

Shawn turned around violently, taking his eyes off of the road for mere seconds to see what the _hell_ was going on in the backseat of the car. "What is it, Annalisa?" He hissed out, tired and in pain.

"Mommy, make Bryan leave me alone!" Annalisa whined, trying to become one with her carseat.

"Bryan, be nice to your sister."

For the first time in the last ten minutes, silence resounded. It sounded as if Annalisa had finally managed to fall asleep, and Bryan occupied himself by trying to decipher the colors of the cars that passed by in the darkness. When he would get one right, he would then try to spell it. Shawn smiled when he added an 'a' into 'red'. Focusing back on the road, he eased into the turning lane and waited for the light to turn green. Once again, that nauseous feeling from earlier came upon him suddenly. Casting it off as adrenaline, he didn't think too much of it.

After they reached the car, Shawn had developed a killer headache. It didn't help that every five minutes or so, the children would start to annoy each other. If he could, he would move Bryan up to the front seat, but the little boy wasn't big enough yet. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed the steering wheel when Annalisa started to whine again. It seemed like Bryan had taken some of his toy dinosaurs out of his knapsack and was enjoying _throwing _them at his sister. Soon, the whines turned to screams.

"Would you two _shut up_? Ten minutes, that's all I ask. Just… shut… up." Shawn hissed, ready to bash his head against the steering wheel. He could almost envision that nice, warm bed…

"Mommy…" the two children whined. Shawn had never lashed out at them before.

However, none of them would have too much time to dwell on Shawn's harsh words. All of a sudden, a car came speeding down the other lane, swerving back and forth so much that it was obvious that the driver was _extremely_ drunk. Shawn practically had a heart attack when the headlights turned toward his own car, and a series of muffled curses left his mouth as he tried to turn the car so that it was out of the way of the onslaught. No such luck. Seconds later, the hood smashed into the back passenger side, right by Annalisa's car seat.

Shawn was thrown forward violently, his head smashing against the steering wheel with incredible force. He was unconscious before the car came to a complete stop. Slowly, a thin stream of blood poured from the cracked area of his skull. Tires screeched on the asphalt as the bumper hit the guard rail, effectively stopping their seemingly endless spirals. Shawn's body slumped over the arm rest, still held by the seat belt. That seat belt was the only thing that kept him alive…

Bryan sat in the backseat, unharmed for the most part. He couldn't see anything, but that was probably for the best. However, he _could_ smell gas. Thick clouds of smoke came from the hood, which had bashed against an area of the guard rail in the turmoil. Bryan sat there, terrified beyond belief. What was happening? Was his mommy okay? Was his _sister_ okay? A soft mewl came from the seat beside him, but otherwise there was no sound until the cops and EMTs arrived.

All was silent as Shawn was carefully extracted from the car and loaded onto a stretcher. He had a thick, purplish bruise across his stomach where the seat belt had cut into his skin, and his forehead was bleeding profusely. Bryan turned away, even more scared than before. It barely even registered when two warm arms wrapped around him, removing him from the car and checking over his injuries. When he decided that he looked okay enough to walk, he was handed over to another EMT and sent to another ambulance.

Finally, Annalisa was removed from the car. The EMTs not handling the child all looked away. They could have lived a thousand years and never have seen such a heartbreaking sight. Before Bryan could blink, she was loaded onto the third and final ambulance. The sirens went on. An EMT closed the doors, before she started to attach him to the different machines to check his blood pressure and pulse. When she saw how scared Bryan was, she offered him a small smile and rubbed his shoulder.

"It'll all be okay kid. You'll see." Those were the last words he heard before it all went black.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** I was contemplating how much insight I should give into Annalisa's condition, but I figure I'll leave it as suspenseful as possible. Remember: Reviews are 3!


	3. Aftermath

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 3/? – Aftermath

**OOOO**

Shawn awoke in an unfamiliar room, the stark amount of _white_ almost blinding. The only sounds were the occasional beep of a monitor to his left, which he quickly identified to be a heart monitor, and the dull roar of an oxygen machine. Taking a slow breath, he tried to slide back so that he was sitting erect, but a blinding pain in his head stopped him in his tracks. Closing his eyes, he exhaled and fell back on the pillows. Absently, his arms wrapped around his midsection. He didn't hear when the doctor entered.

"Mr. Michaels?" The doctor asked, her soft voice floating over to Shawn. Shawn turned to her, his face a blank mask. "Do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened?"

Shawn took a breath. "I w-was in the car. And there was a-an accident."

"Good." The doctor smiled sweetly at him. "Most people never remember the trauma, so that is a step in the right direction. I'm here to fill you in on your condition, and the condition of your two children."

Shawn's eyes widened. "Mmm… Anna. She was hit. What h-happened to her?"

"Annalisa Michaels suffered minor contusions to her head, but does not have a concussion. However, she was rushed into emergency surgery because of internal bleeding in her chest area. I can assure you that we have our best pediatric surgeon in with her as we speak." The doctor assured him.

Shawn felt like he was about to be sick. Seeing the look on Shawn's face, the doctor handed him his water. He took a small sip, before he set it back on the table. "My baby…"

The doctor touched a hand to his shoulder sympathetically. "There is good news. Your son, Bryan, is perfectly fine. He's in the pediatric ward for observation, but he can be released as early as tomorrow afternoon."

Shawn took another breath. "What about me?"

"You suffered a concussion, and lost a significant about of blood. You were showing some unusual symptoms, however, so we ran a few tests and… well…"

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

Tears slowly streaked down Shawn's face. Now, he finally understood why he had felt so awful lately. "You mean, I _was_ pregnant."

"No, Mr. Michaels. We did an ultrasound just to make sure, but… you're carrying a healthy baby, who was totally unaffected by the crash. You can thank that seatbelt. Even if it bruised you, it saved both you and your baby's lives." The doctor smiled. "I'll leave you with that, then."

The doctor left the room. Shawn mulled over the news for a moment. Carefully, he reached down and touched his hands to his stomach. Another baby. _Bret's_ baby. He wondered what Bret would say if he knew about the baby. Would he forgive him for the incident that took place only a few hours before? Or would he shun them both? Shawn knew that Bret loved his children more than life itself, but still… Shawn took a breath, his eyes sliding closed. He needed to think this over.

And his baby, his precious baby-girl, was in _surgery_. The last thing that he had said to her was so harsh, so rude, and she didn't deserve it. And now, there was a chance that he could lose her forever. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Relaxing back against the pillows, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about how scared Bryan must be. Right now, more than anything, all he wanted was Bret. If Bret was there with him, everything would be less scary. Everything would be okay…

The nurse came in and tried to make him take his pain medication, but he refused. He just couldn't force himself to do it. He loved his family so much, and it was falling apart right before his eyes. And the worst part? He couldn't do anything about it. Shawn sat up quickly and reached over onto the bedside table, to where the hospital had stored his belongings. Soon after, he found his wallet and opened it, looking at the pictures. It was filled with pictures of his babies, but there was also one of him and Bret.

He eased that picture out of the holder. Bret had his arms around him, nestling him to his chest and kissing the crown of his head. And Shawn was laughing, kicking at the air as Bret made to tickle him. At the time, Shawn was five months pregnant with Bryan. Back then, their lives were perfect. He smiled, tears slowly streaking down his cheeks. Three children, now. They would have made the perfect little family. He kissed the picture, before he buried it under his pillow and lay back down. And then, he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful slumber.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review! So, for Make It Better, if Phil and Chris had children, would they have a boy or a girl? And what would they name it?


	4. He's Leaving

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 4/? – He's Leaving

**OOOO**

For the first twenty-four hours after the accident, a nurse would come and wake him hourly. Each time, he hoped that he would turn over and find Bret in the EZ-chair next to the bed. And each time, he was disappointed. It wasn't until breakfast two days later, the first breakfast that he could actually stomach with his concussion, that Bret finally arrived. The man looked a little worse for wear, with stitches in his forehead and tape over his nose to hold it in place. But he was there, and that was all that mattered to Shawn. Bret shot him a look, before he crashed in the EZ-chair.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. Shawn wanted to talk to the older man, but for the first time, he was at a loss for words. Instead, he nibbled on the piece of pumpkin bread that one of the nurses had made for the others at the nurses' station down the hall. The woman was a cute little number, who also happened to be head over heels for Shawn. And _damn_, could she bake! All he had done was bat his eyelashes at her and say how wonderful it smelled, and she handed him half the cake!

"I heard you were in an accident." Bret said lowly, his voice nasally because of the broken nose. "But even a concussion can't keep the Best Heartbreaker in the World down, can it? After all, I doubt they serve pumpkin bread made from scratch on the hospital menu."

Shawn looked down, his free hand gingerly rubbing his midsection. Bret didn't notice. "I told the nurses that I didn't want to eat, but they insisted for the health of the…"

Bret raised an eyebrow. "The health of the _what_, Shawn?"

"For Bryan and Annalisa. They need me at one-hundred percent." Shawn lied, setting the bread down and wrapping both arms around the small distention of his midsection. "Why are you here, Bret?"

"I need more reason than to come and see the condition of my wounded boyfriend?" Bret hissed.

"If you really cared so much about me, why didn't you come the first day?" Shawn asked. "Or even the second. I could understand the second. But it's been _three_ days, Bret!"

Shawn could see the tears bristling in Bret's eyes. "Well, excuse me. Since I'm not listed as your emergency contact, I had to find out from _Hunter_ that you and Annalisa were hurt. And if you've been awake for three days 'waiting' for me, why didn't you call? Why do you always assume I'm the one to blame?"

The uncomfortable silence was officially restored. Shawn's eyes widened at Bret's current condition. The man seemed utterly distraught, but at the same time frustrated and angry at… the world. Shawn felt for him. He wouldn't wish Bret's current situation on his worst enemy. And he could end all of that pain with two little words. _I'm pregnant_. The words that would bring a smile to Bret's face. The only words that could make him forget the hurt. But, for some reason that he couldn't identify, he couldn't force the words out…

"I'm sorry." Of all the millions of ways he had envisioned this conversation, not once did he think that he'd be the one saying 'I'm sorry.'

Bret shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I'm leaving."

When the older man made no move to stand, Shawn became confused. "What do you mean 'you're leaving'? You're not… l-leaving me… are y-you?"

"I guess that you could choose to look at it like that." Bret nodded slowly. "But, I meant that I'm leaving the WWF. I wasn't the only one cheated out there. The fans were cheated out of an excellent title defense. And I refuse to betray the fans."

"So you'll betray your family instead."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, said with solid conviction. Bret's head snapped up, and for a moment, their eyes met. For the first time since their match, Shawn looked into his boyfriend's eyes. His beautifully broken brown eyes. It made his heart freeze in his chest, and he found himself waiting for the small smirk that never came. No, Bret merely shook his head, brown curls falling haphazardly over his shoulders. Why did this feel like such an end? Why was Bret so unwilling to make this work?

"You don't understand." Was all that he said.

Desperately, Shawn reached out for him, hooking his hand around the larger man's wrist. Bret paused, caught. Shawn knew that Bret would never hurt him by trying to yank his arm out of the hold, so he kept his hold firm. Maybe he believed that, if he kept holding on, Bret would change his mind about leaving the WWF… about leaving _him._ But that seemed to be the last thing on the Hitman's mind. Instead, he leaned down and kissed the smaller man. The kiss stole his breath away, and just as he was about to respond, Bret pulled away.

"I've always had faith in you and your decisions. And even if I am having trouble looking at you right now, because of what you did to me… you have to know that I still love you. That will _never_ change. So, all I ask is that you have a little faith in me. _Trust_ me." Bret said firmly.

"I trusted you to comfort me, and you locked me out of your locker room. I needed you to be there for me over the last two days, but you were too busy terminating your contract to care. You may love me, but I _hate_ you."

Bret tried his best to look unaffected by the words, but it was obvious how they twisted at his heart. "Well then, I guess this is officially goodbye."

It was only after he was outside the room that he finally let the tears fall.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Just realized that Shawn could totally blame that little outburst on hormones, but, y'know, Bret doesn't know about the baby…

Well, another chapter down. I promise the next one will be longer! Anyway, what do you guys think? Please Review!


	5. Revelations & The Other Woman

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Shawn/Rebecca

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 5/? – Revelations & The Other Woman

**OOOO**

Shawn looked over his reflection with a critical eye. He had been in the hospital for a little over two weeks now, but he had received medical clearance to return home. He had been subjected to the same speech that he had heard before he had Bryan and Annalisa – nine months off, check-in every three weeks, and lots and lots of _relaxation_. Gently, Shawn traced the outline of his stomach in the thin, white shirt with a broken heart decal he wore. He was only two and a half months in, but he had already started to show. It was to be expected with a third child.

Thinking back to his conversation with Hunter earlier that week, he had confirmed that Bret had left Montreal and the WWF behind. And, if the Connecticut Blue Blood's suspicions were correct, he had already talked to the GM of WCW about a contract. Shawn had wanted so desperately to be mad at Hunter, but he just couldn't do it. He knew that, deep down, his best friend had only had his best interest at heart. So he couldn't really blame him. But if he couldn't blame Hunter, then he was forced to take a more critical look at himself.

Was he the one to blame for all of this? Somewhere deep inside, he knew that the answer was yes. He should've fought harder when Creative came up with this storyline, he should've turned down Vince McMahon at the _very_ idea of it. But instead of being repulsed at the idea of hurting his boyfriend, he had been intrigued. It would be a new start for the both of them. And Shawn had wanted to see exactly where this new start could take him. Now, he found out that it took him down a road of heartbreak and self-doubt. Did Bret ever love him at all?

Sighing, he thought about the baby. Maybe he had been wrong in thinking that Bret would leap at the word 'pregnant'. Maybe Bret hadn't wanted children at all… or maybe he didn't want _Shawn_ to be the one to carry his children. That thought made his heart ache. Bret had never been anything but a loving and dutiful father, and he had practically waited on him hand and foot in the time before Bryan and Annalisa were born. But now, he started to question all of that. Why had it been so easy for Bret to run?

Shawn looked at himself in the mirror again. He could see himself, five months pregnant with Bryan, with Bret's arms around him. He could see himself, three months pregnant with Annalisa, curled around a sleeping Bret. But now… there was no-one beside him. After all of that, Bret had left. Being irrational for a moment, Shawn thought that maybe he _wanted_ the Hitman to leave. Maybe he wanted to be on his own for awhile. Bret had hurt him… what more reason did he need to start fresh? Just then, the door opened, introducing a familiar blonde.

"Can I come in?" Rebecca asked. Shawn nodded and the blonde came inside. She looked him over for a moment, before her eyes settled on his distended midsection. "I hear that there's a new baby Hart on the way."

Shawn continued to nod, closing his eyes. "Yeah. Except, this time, it's a Michaels'. Bret and I kinda had a fall out, and he… well, he left."

Rebecca nodded sympathetically. "Oh, I'm so sorry baby. What happened?"

"I made a mistake. A stupid… _stupid_ mistake. The most expensive mistake I could ever make." Shawn answered absently, resting a hand on his baby bump.

"You cheated him out of his title." Rebecca didn't need to be prompted.

"How did you know?" Shawn seemed shocked.

Rebecca shrugged. "I watched the match. Bret seemed so broken… but I saw the look that you wore too. You had to be the unhappiest champion I have ever seen."

"He left the WWF because of that. He left _me_."

Rebecca carefully pulled the man into her arms, rubbing his back soothingly. "Shh… I know that it hurts now. But trust me when I tell you that Bret _loves_ you. He loves you more than _anything_, even that title. And when he realizes that leaving you behind is the worst mistake he could ever make, he'll be back."

Shawn shook his head, tears pouring down his face in waves. "No, he won't! He _doesn't_ love me. If he loved me, he wouldn't have been so hostile when we last talked. And I would've been able to tell him about the…"

"You didn't tell him about the baby?" It was Rebecca's turn to be shocked.

"No."

Carefully, Rebecca helped Shawn to sit down on the hospital bed, before she climbed up to sit beside him. The two had been the best of friends for years, and Rebecca understood that sometimes, Shawn didn't need to hear the words. He heard the words constantly from his fans. They loved him. They wanted to date him. They wanted to _marry_ him. And Shawn had had his fair share of relationships. But he had never been so broken when one ended. That was how Rebecca knew that this was real. The love that Shawn felt for Bret was _real_.

She lovingly stroked the man's back, feeling the muscles tremble as he sobbed into her shoulder. To hell with remaining calm! He needed to vent all of the emotions that he felt, or he would explode. And wouldn't that explosion of emotion be ten times worse than a simple crying-fest? Taking a shuddering breath, he accepted the tissue that she handed to him and scrubbed at his eyes until they were red and swollen. A few tears continued to sneak by, but otherwise he seemed to have calmed down.

"There you are, baby. There's no need to cry." Rebecca kissed his forehead, a slight red smear of lipstick staining the skin. "Please, don't cry."

"'M not crying." Shawn denied, sniffing pitifully.

Rebecca laughed. "Defiant until the end. I wouldn't expect any less from you, Shawny."

"I just… I wish that this all was over. I wish that this was some horrible dream, and that when I wake up, it will all be over. It just keeps getting worse, and -,"

There was a knock on the door. Both turned to see a frantic looking nurse, who stared at Shawn with a distraught expression. "Mr. Michaels… its Annalisa. She's been asking for you. It can't hurt for you to see her now."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. However, I think it's just as good. Let me know what you thought! Please Review!


	6. Bret's New Job

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Shawn/Rebecca

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 6/? – Bret's New Job

**OOOO**

Bret stumbled back into his locker room. His entire body was on fire, and there wasn't an inch of him that didn't ache. The welcome he had received from the rest of the WCW roster had been less than warm, and his first match had been no more than a brawl with the sole intention of making him look like a horrible wrestler. Slowly, he cracked his neck. They had certainly fulfiled that. Bret didn't think that he had _ever_ missed so many moves in his life. Maybe it was due to the fact that, before, he knew that there was a blond in the back that would cheer him on whether he won or lost. And now, he was all alone.

The Hitman fell back onto the couch and stretched out so that his knees were on the arm, and he slowly tried to bend them. Two loud cracks suddenly filled the air, one after another. Bret flinched. He was fairly certain that your body wasn't _supposed_ to make those kinds of noises. Great. Just freaking _great_. His love for wrestling now became a game of tolerance. How much of this could he take before he finally quit? First, he was screwed over by Vince McMahon and Shawn in the WWF. And now, it was like there was a target on his back that said 'weak and vulnerable, fire at will'.

He missed his kids. He missed _Shawn_. But it was a little too late for that. Shawn had already crossed that line of no return… he had ended seven years of trust, friendship, and love… and all for a title. That was what hurt Bret the most. If it was only about the title, why couldn't he just man-up and say so? Bret was a man. He could stand to hear himself critiqued every now and then. But Shawn had to turn on him, he had to be the bigger and better man. Bret shook his head, wet brown curls flying everywhere. Shawn hated him, so none of this really mattered anyway. In the end, there was no home for him to return to.

He hadn't heard the door to his locker room open, but he was well-aware of the fact that there was someone else inside when a fist connected with his still-sore cheek. "What the hell?" He lisped, his cheek already swollen.

"How could you do that to Shawn, huh?" It was Hunter. Bret really should have been able to identify that killer left hook. "How could you say that to him? How could you make him choose?"

"How did you even _find_ me?" Bret asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

Hunter smirked evilly. "You're not a hard man to track down. But I asked a question, and you didn't answer it. So… start… _talking_."

Hunter took a handfull of Bret's curls and yanked the man's head back. Bret watched him through half-lidded eyes, the pain in his body accompanied by the newly created pain in his head almost making him pass out. But he wouldn't do that… at least, not in front of Hunter. The only time that he really allowed himself to become 'weak' and 'vulnerable' was when he was around Shawn. Because he knew (or at least he thought he knew) that the younger blond would take care of him. But now, he had to keep all of those emotions bottled up and hope that they never came out. One bad move could land him on suspension, or even have him fired.

"I never made him choose anything." Bret hissed viciously, finding it hard to speak in this position but finding a way nonetheless. "I told him that I was leaving. He chose to interpret it as me leaving him."

"What else was he supposed to interpret it as?" Hunter shouted, yanking harder.

Bret shook his head as best as he could with the hold Hunter currently had on him. "I don't know. Have you ever tried to enter the mind of Shawn Michaels? Or even think like him? It's rather dangerous, and I try to avoid it as much as possible."

"How could you leave him when you knew about the baby?" Hunter asked, still furious.

Bret frowned. "Annalisa's not really a baby anymore…"

"Not Annalisa, you idiot." Hunter released Bret's hair, throwing his head to the side carelessly. "The night you wrestled Shawn, the night of the car accident… he was pregnant. You really didn't know about this?"

Bret shook his head. "No."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Absently, Hunter traced the swell of his own baby bump. He was five months to the day. Hunter ruminated on the issue, trying to figure out if he actually believed the Hitman. What reason would Shawn have for keeping this information from him? Did he not want Bret to be part of the baby's life? But that idea was completely absurd, because Bret was a wonderful father! Hunter's eyes widened. Maybe the baby wasn't Bret's… no, no, no… Shawn would never do that to Bret. It would destroy the man completely, and Shawn, even on the worst of days, was not capable of that.

"Why wouldn't he tell me about this?" Bret asked, some of that emotion leaking into his voice.

Hunter shook his head. "Because you've been a total asshole to him over the last two weeks. He thinks that you don't want more children, and that you would leave if you found out. Which, by the way, you _did_."

"Why wouldn't he tell me about this?" Bret asked again, totally ignoring Hunter's response.

"Bret…"

Silence.

"Bret."

Silence.

"Bret!"

The brunette turned his head sharply, looking at Hunter with a totally expressionless face. Hunter was actually a little bit afraid of this sudden twist of fate. Brown eyes skimmed down to Hunter's baby bump. This would be his first child with Mark. Bret could still remember the excitement and mystery that came with Bryan… and then with Annalisa. He took a breath and held it, slowly drawing his knees in toward his body. He thought that Shawn loved him. If Shawn loved him, why did he betray him? He thought Shawn wanted him as the father of their children. If he wanted them to be a family, why did he keep this from him?

Obviously, in all aspects of their life thus far, Bret had been mistaken…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, that explains all of Hunter's 'little' violent outburts thus far. I can totally see Hunter being violent if it means protecting those that he loves, and here he thinks that he is helping Shawn.

The idea of how much pain he would be in came from watching Wrestlemania X where it was Bret Hart vs. Yokozuna.

Anyway, please review!


	7. Hearts Will Be Broken

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 7/? – Hearts Will Be Broken

**OOOO**

Shawn held on to the toddler, one hand softly caressing Annalisa's sweat-slicked brown curls. The toddler's brown eyes were open, but just barely so. And she clutched an off-white teddybear in her little arms, the bear's fluffy pink dress tickling her skin. Tears slowly streaked down her face as he rocked her back and forth, trying and failing to keep her calm. It hurt him to see her in this much pain… and while most of the injuries that had marred her skin had healed, she was still hurt on the inside.

"What's the matter with her?" Shawn asked, livid. "I thought that you said that she had internal bleeding in her chest, and that it was fixed with the operation! Why is she still in pain?"

The doctor shook her head. "She did have internal bleeding in her chest, and that was corrected. But she also has it in her stomach, and we will not be able to operate on it for at least three days."

"And what if her condition becomes worse in that time?" Shawn hissed.

"We can't operate any sooner. I'm sorry, Mr. Michaels." The doctor said.

Shawn just shook his head, unimpressed. How could the doctors have not seen this before? How could they tell him that she was fine, and then turn around and say that there was more internal bleeding that they had yet to handle? Carefully, Shawn shifted the teddybear in her arms. Apparently, when Bret had visited her (one the same day that he visited Shawn, no less), he had left the doll in her possession. He knew her love of teddybears, and this one was one of the only comforts she had in this scary time.

Finally, after several more moments, he managed to make the toddler fall asleep. Her little hand bunched the material of his t-shirt into her fist, her tears stained face buried in his chest. Earlier, the terrified child had rubbed his baby bump. It seemed to calm her down, and after that, she had settled down in Shawn's arms without a fuss. Now, he carried her over to the bed and set her down on the brilliantly white sheets. Slowly, he tucked the blankets around her and kissed her forehead.

"I want to know when she is taken into surgery. Do you think that you can handle that?" He hissed, one hand on her clamy head and the other on his baby bump.

"Yes, Mr. Michaels. We can do that."

Shawn nodded. "Good."

**OOOO**

Bret hadn't moved from the bed in over six hours. He had come back to the hotel and crashed, without the slightest desire to ever move again. There was something about lying in that cold, twin sized bed that made him think about how horrible he had been toward Shawn. It forced him to think about what life would be like without him… without Bryan and Annalisa. And he _needed_ to think about that. Maybe if he lay there forever, he could make himself realize what he had done to deserve this level of betrayal.

Owen had tried to see him three times, but even his brother's presence couldn't force him out of his stupor. All he wanted to do was lay there and forget the world. However, his brother was never one to take 'no' for an answer. Finally, his brother managed to charm the receptionist into handing him another key. Now, he entered the room, and sat down on the bed beside his older brother. Bret looked at him, but wasn't really _looking_ at him. It was like he was in another world entirely.

The blond frowned, before he touched a hand to his brother's shoulder. The man sat up, brown curls falling in front of his face as he looked down at the blanket. His shoulders trembled slowly as he tried to hold back the tears. He didn't know what he was supposed to do without Shawn, without his children. And it was obvious that Shawn didn't want anything to do with him, especially since he didn't want him to know about their third child. If what Hunter had told him was true, then he would have known when Bret came to visit him. Shawn lied to him.

Owen pulled Bret forward and hugged him. And, just this once, Bret allowed his baby brother to comfort him.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review! This was kind of a filler chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!


	8. Hurt Me

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 8/? – Hurt Me

**OOOO**

Bret hadn't left the bed in three days. He didn't eat. He didn't drink. And what little rest he found only made him feel worse. Owen was desperate – he had tried so hard to make his brother face the fact that life continued, with or without Shawn, but Bret didn't want to believe it. Bret could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to be, and it seemed that now would be no exception. Frowning, Owen stormed into the hotel room with his last-ditch effort. As the older brother, it was Bret's job to eat the food that Owen made and tell him that it was delicious, even if it sucked. And Owen _knew_ that it sucked.

He earned a small smile for his efforts. Quietly, the blond stuffed a spoon into his older brother's hand and motioned for Bret to eat. The older man shook his head, carefully setting the bowl aside and leaning back on his pillows. Among everything else, the brunette also hadn't said a word. But, when it came to Owen, he really didn't need to. It was their unique connection as brothers that allowed him to see what his brother was feeling. His brother was totally destroyed… broken and betrayed by those he held dear. And Owen knew that Bret believed if he lay there, he could make it all better.

"You have to eat, Bret." Owen said, looking at his brother sadly. "It won't make the situation any better if you starve yourself. In fact, I'm sure that it will hurt Shawn more. And what about Bryan and Annalisa?"

Bret shook his head, unaffected by Owen's words. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

Owen locked eyes with his brother, still steadfast in his want to help him out of his funk. "Your boss called. He said that you missed the last two house shows that you were booked to compete in. C'mon, Bret. That's not like you at all. Even when you're upset and hurt, you still make it for the fans."

Bret eyed him curiously. Why couldn't the hyperactive blond understand that he just wanted to wallow in his misery _alone_? He was just… so… _tired_. All he wanted to do was sleep for one thousand years.

"Bret! Look at me when I talk to you!" Owen exclaimed, furious now. "You haven't eaten in three days. And you haven't showered! You. Are. A. Mess! What would Bryan think if he saw you like this? His fearless Daddy reduced to a shriveled mess because of a _mistake_… what would he think?"

Shaking his head, Bret slowly turned onto his side. His entire body ached from that small movement. What Owen had said was entirely true. He had not eaten and he hadn't taken a shower. He had absolutely no desire to do anything but lie there, bundled underneath the covers, and sleep. For the first time, he didn't care about the fans. For the first time, he didn't think about Shawn. That desire was purely for his own benefit. He took a shaky breath and clutched the pillow to his chest, steadfastly ignoring the chicken soup that sat on the bedside table. It was a peace offering that he just wasn't ready to accept at the moment.

Finally, Owen threw caution to the wind and climbed into bed with Bret. He wrapped his arms around the larger man, ignoring his muffled protests as he pulled him closer. "Bret Hart, you _will_ listen to me."

Bret wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Bret Hart." Owen hissed, viciously gripping his chin in his hand and forcing his head up. Brown eyes popped open, surprised. "You _will_ listen to me. Now, answer this. Do you love Shawn?"

Bret nodded slowly. "Of course I love Shawn." He rasped.

Owen gently stroked his brown curls. "And do you love Annalisa and Bryan?"

Bret's eyes slid closed, but when Owen yanked on his hair softly, he opened them and nodded again. "Do you even have to ask? Of course I love them. They're my babies."

"Then why are you doing this to yourself?"

Bret didn't answer. Instead, he said: "Punch me."

"What?" Owen's crystal blue eyes widened. Did his brother really just ask him to _hit_ him?

"I want you to hit me. Hurt me. Make me feel something other than all of this hurt and betrayal." Bret said confidently. "Break my nose… hell; it's already broken and swollen. I don't care. Just… do… _something."_

"Bret… I love you. I don't _want_ to hurt you." Owen said, clearly by his brother's suggestion.

Finally, Bret backed down. He shuffled away from Owen, or as far as the little twin bed would allow, yanking himself out of the blond's hold and turning his back on the smaller man. "You wouldn't understand."

Owen rolled his eyes. His brother could be such a drama queen sometimes. While it was true that he would never understand _exactly_ how Bret felt, because he wasn't in the situation like Bret was, at least he could be there for moral support. He could be the one that Bret turned to, like Bret had been for him so many times. But Bret wouldn't let him. Bret's 'Best in the World' slogan really seemed to have touched every aspect of his life – it had turned him into the best whiny baby tapped in an adult male's body that he had ever seen. Owen shook his head, and for a moment he wondered if this was worth it. And then he saw the family photo on the bedside table, and knew that it was.

Owen shook his head. "You're right. I don't understand. So _help_ me to understand."

Bret just continued to curl himself into a ball, totally oblivious to Owen's presence once more. "It doesn't matter."

Finally, Owen was fed up with all of his older brother's bullshit. Four days of nothing but angst – and angst that wouldn't be needed if he only _talked_ to Shawn – had really started to take a toll on his nerves. So, he did exactly what Bret had asked him to do. One well-placed slug to the back of the shoulder later, and Bret was rolling around on the floor, moaning in pain. Owen couldn't even muster up enough sympathy to feel sorry for him… but he did feel bad that he had actually punched him. From what he could see past the strap of his tank top, the area that he had hit had already started to bruise.

"Are you okay, Bret?" Owen asked when the older man made no move to stand from his place on the floor.

"No." Bret sniffled, curling up on the floor like it was a second bed. Sighing, Owen threw the blanket down so he wouldn't develop pneumonia. "Did you know that there was a baby? Another baby that Shawn didn't tell me about?"

Owen looked confused. "What reason would there be to _not_ tell you about the baby?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Owen looked Bret over once, before he said: "You'll need some Tylenol for that shoulder soon. I'll head down to the drug store and buy you some. I want that chicken noodle soup gone by the time I get back."

Bret slowly climbed back into bed and rested his head on the pillow. "Whatever."

It did not surprise either of them that the soup went untouched.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	9. Lie To Me

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part: **9/? – Lie to Me

**OOOO**

If Bret found out about this, there was no doubt it Owen's mind that his brother would _kill_ him.

Owen was silent as he circled Shawn, and while the crowd had once turned on him at Wrestlemania, it seemed as if the crowd now hated Shawn more. If he were to take the title off of Shawn now, even if it was a short time for the Heartbreak Kid to hold it, no-one would care. In fact, they screamed for him to take it. They wanted him to hurt Shawn like he had hurt Bret… but when Owen heard those chants; his blue eyes flickered down to the small swell of Shawn's abdomen, which was badly hidden in his pants. He would have to be incredibly careful.

He had tried so hard to talk Shawn out of this, but Mr. McMahon had insisted. After all, Shawn had wrestled for the first four months of his pregnancy with Bryan, and the first five with Annalisa. The only reason it was possible was because male pregnancy was very different from female pregnancy, and the area around the baby was much thicker and tougher. In other words, it could withstand as much as a back body drop without threat to the baby's health. So why should this child be any different? But Owen knew better.

The Heartbreak Kid would have been the only one who could reverse Mr. McMahon's decision. If he had said that he didn't want to do it, that he didn't feel comfortable doing it, then Vince wouldn't have forced him. Unlike Bret, Vince still liked Shawn. However, Shawn had chosen not too because he needed to be in this place, where all of the fans despised him, and to hear them chant horrible names at him and ridicule him every time he botched a move. He needed that in order to take his mind off of Bret and Annalisa.

By the time Owen realized that, in his trance, he hadn't been able to tell where Shawn had run off to, it was too late. The thick arm wrapped around his neck and held him in the Sleeper Hold. Carefully, Owen backed him up into the corner so that his back brushed against the turnbuckle. But Shawn, ever the actor, made it look like so much more. His radiant eyes narrowed at Owen, and he hissed that he wasn't a doll and could take a hit like a man so lowly that the cameras couldn't hear.

And then he had him in another Sleeper Hold. Owen broke out of it. And then another. Owen broke out of this one as well. All of this he did so carefully, because he knew that if anything happened to Shawn, it would totally destroy Bret. And if _he_ was the cause of it? His brother would never speak to him again. So he tried to get him in the Sharpshooter, trying not to make him bend his back too much. But then the ref signaled for the bell to be rung – the match was over, time had run out. Owen had never been more thankful for –

"Shit!" Owen's barely muffled curse rang out as Hunter slid into the ring and slammed his crutch down on the crown of Owen's head. "What the fuck, Hunter?"

But the blond man didn't answer him. Instead, he continued his merciless beat down until the white-blond man lay on the canvas, unmoving. HBK and HHH shared a smirk, before Shawn slid out of the ring and helped his very pregnant, injured best friend down after. They ignored the jeers shot their way by the crowd. But, at the last minute, Shawn shot a distressed look to Owen. It silently pleaded for him to understand that this wasn't personal… that this wasn't what _he_ wanted to do. But Owen just scowled at him, tears forming in his blue eyes from the pain.

"Forgive me, Bret…" Shawn mumbled, before he and Hunter ran off backstage.

"_Do you love me, Bret?" _Shawn's husky voice reverberated in the silence of Bret's hotel room. Bret still hadn't moved from the bed, but Owen had forced him to eat and drink.

"_Of course I love you, Shawny. What kind of question is that?"_ Bret had retorted. Brown eyes closed at the familiarity of the conversation. Shawn often doubted Bret's love due to insecurity… and Bret always consoled him.

"_Do you think that we'll…"_ here, Shawn fell silent. Bret found himself being silent as well, waiting for Shawn to continue. _"Do you think that we'll ever get married?"_

Bret looked down at the little velvet box in his hands. _"Maybe someday."_

Bret was torn out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. The dulcet chime echoed in the small room, and Bret wracked his brain trying to remember where he put it. Finally, he rolled over onto his side, groaning when his back cracked from underuse. Taking out the phone, he accepted the call and rolled back onto his back. The words that came over the line made his heart stop. Owen had been taken to the hospital with a concussion and severe head trauma from his match with… Shawn Michaels.

Bret quickly thanked the nurse who had taken the time to call him, silently thanking God that he was his brother's emergency contact. He sat up in bed, flinching as his back cracked some more. Absently, he wondered if he should take a shower. However, he quickly thought against it. Owen would have to live. Sighing, he threw on some fresh clothes and a hoodie, not even bothering to untangle the mess that was his hair. And then his brown eyes fell on the little velvet box.

Finally, after a moment or two of debate, he stuffed it into his jeans pocket to take with him. If nothing else, it wasn't the best idea to leave thousands of dollars worth of jewelry alone in a shabby hotel room. Just as he was about to leave, his phone rang again. Worried that it might be his brother or one of his brother's doctors calling, he answered the phone. However, he soon realized that this was a mistake. Sobbing could be heard on the other end of the line, and he knew who it was immediately. And if he talked to him, all he would want to do is climb back into bed and never crawl back out.

"Hello?" He asked, just to remain polite.

"_Bret… I am so, so sorry about what happened to Owen. It was all in the storyline, I swear. But I know that that doesn't make it better. Please, just hear me out! We need to talk…"_ Shawn trailed off when he realized he was rambling.

Bret shook his head. "You should've thought of that before you hurt my baby brother." And with that, he hung up the phone.

He dug into his pocket and removed the velvet box, throwing it back onto the bed and forgetting about it.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	10. Sticks, Stones, and Bittersweet Words

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 10/? – Sticks, Stones, and Bittersweet Words

**OOOO**

Bret stormed down the halls of the hospital several hours later, the fury he felt like white-hot fire beneath his skin. The traffic had been terrible, and the ride which should have only taken him two hours had almost taken four. And all of that time, his brother had been alone. Brown eyes lowered to the floor. With all of the shit that had happened recently, he knew that he hadn't been the best brother. But Owen had been his constant, his rock. The least that Bret could do was be the same when Owen needed him.

However, he fell short of the room that the nurse had said to be Owen's by three doors. Instead, he froze near a lonely brown bench in the wait area. There was a man there who was oddly familiar, almost uncomfortably so. His dirty blond hair fell loose over his shoulders, and his clear eyes were fixed on the television as horrific tales of murder were told on the daily news. It was the man that Bret had once called his boyfriend. It was the man that Bret had wanted to call his husband. But it would seem as if fate had another idea in mind.

Their baby-boy, Bryan, was curled into his side. His sandy blond head rested on Shawn's lap, and his brown eyes were slowly drooping. But every time that they would close fully, they would jolt open as if he had been shocked and he would shake off the firm hold that sleep seemed to have over him. Bret had to smile at the little one's resilience. He couldn't help but think that there was a hole in this picture however. And there was, because the area were Annalisa would have lain was vacant.

Hunter sat in one of the more comfortable chairs off to the side. In a few days, he would breach the six month mark. But he had already started to experience severe complications. On two separate occasions, he had experienced false labor. And one day at work, when Vince had made him wrestle – ironically, it had been the same night that he had injured his knee – he had fainted and almost lost the baby. Shawn was his only lifeline… he had been too disheartened by it all to tell Mark. So it was understandable that the two were extremely close.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Bret seethed. Of course, he already knew what had happened to his brother, but he needed to hear Shawn say it. "Why the hell would you hurt him? Why?"

Shawn nearly jumped out of his skin. Hunter was quick to defend his best friend. "It was my fault, Bret. I was -,"

Bret's brown eyes widened. "Oh, Shawn, I didn't know that your voice had changed. Because, suddenly, you sound like a whiny little bitch who only knows how to talk through his fists!" Hunter was about to interject, but Bret wouldn't let him. "And the only way to shut him up, it seems, is to stuff something in his mouth!"

Hunter's eyes widened. Tears silently brewed in the hazel depths as the hormones took control. "You're a real bastard, Bret. And you're really lucky that your nose is still broken, or else -,"

Bret cut him off. "Go ahead. Hit me. I _dare_ you." Bret tested him. "Or are you all talk and no action, just like Mark said?"

Bret saw the punch coming, but didn't try to move out of the way. Instead, he listened to the familiar _crunch_ of the bones as Hunter broke his nose for the second time. "Don't _ever_ talk about my relationship with Mark."

"Oh, but why not? He's told me the most _interesting_ stuff about you." Bret said.

"Bret…" Shawn trailed. He had never seen his boyfriend like this, and it kind of scared him.

"Like what?" Hunter's curiosity won over in the end, but even then his voice trembled.

Bret shrugged, rolling his eyes heavenward as if he were trying to remember something important. "Hmm… there was a story about how utterly unsatisfying you are in bed. Or what about that one about your… 'whorish tendencies', shall we say? And then there's a rumor about him and the women, but I'm sure it's just a rumor…"

"What rumor?" Hunter asked, tears streaming down his face in two identical rivers. Had Mark really said all that about him? "Please, tell me…"

"You wouldn't want to hear it…" Bret shook his head.

"No!" Hunter exclaimed, flinching at his own stentorian voice. "I _want_ to know. Please…"

Bret shook his head. "I'm still not sure… oh well, what's the harm? I heard that he's been with every… woman… on… the… roster. Some more than once. And he enjoyed every minute of it."

"No…" Hunter trailed off, looking terribly drained.

"Yes." Bret assured.

Just then, Hunter's stomach turned on him and he ran away. This left Bret and Shawn to their own devices. After that conversation, Bret was left with a feeling of emptiness. Should he not be satisfied? He had just done what some had claimed could never be accomplished… he had reduced Hunter Hearst Helmsley to tears. And didn't the blond deserve it? He had ruined his relationship and he had hurt his brother. Didn't he deserve to feel pain in return? But if that was true, why did Bret feel worse than before?

Shawn just stared at him. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. How could his loving, caring boyfriend be so cold? Hunter had just been trying to help him, like any good friend would. Why couldn't Bret see that? He had half a mind to take the now-sleeping Bryan and follow Hunter to make sure that he was okay. But, deep down, he knew that that was not an option. He needed to face Bret if they were ever going to be able to move past this. So, for the first time, he really _looked_ at the older man.

He looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a week, which easily accounted for his overall bitchiness. There were large, dark bags underneath his eyes, and the eyes themselves were swollen and red-rimmed. He hadn't shaved and, more importantly, he hadn't _showered_. His clothes were wrinkled, as if he had just pulled them out of a pile and thrown them on. Shawn didn't doubt that he had. He didn't doubt that Bret would drop _everything_ to come to the aid of his little brother.

"Bret," Shawn tried, but it was useless. Bret was off in his own little world.

"I don't want to hear it, Shawn. You're in this just as deep as Hunter is, if not more. You're hands are covered in the same blood." Bret looked down at the floor. "And I don't want that blood smeared on my hands."

"What are you saying?" Shawn asked, even if he knew the answer.

"We're over. Officially… over." Bret sighed. "When you put my brother in the middle of this, you crossed a line."

Tears brewed in Shawn's eyes, and he found himself untangling his body from Bryan's and moving closer to Bret. But for every step closer he was to Bret, Bret took one step back. "Please, don't do this. _Please_."

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby, Shawn?" Bret asked, his voice trembling.

"What?" Shawn started. How did Bret find out about the baby?

"Am I not a good enough father, is that it?" Bret felt Shawn rest his face on his chest, tears streaking down his face and soaking Bret's shirt. "Is it even my baby?"

Shawn tensed. "How could you even ask that?" His voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"I need an answer, Shawn."

Shawn hesitated. He didn't mean to, but his throat closed and he couldn't force any words to come out. And then, Bret's warm hands wrapped around his arms and forced him off of him. "I-I…"

"That's all that I needed to hear." Bret said.

Shawn couldn't move. All he could do was watch as Bret moved around to the front of the bench and knelt down before Bryan, brushing the little boy's blond hair away from his face and kissing his forehead. Tired brown eyes slowly fluttered open, and a small smile flickered across his face before he succumbed to exhaustion once more. Luckily, he hadn't heard a word of the conflict that had gone on mere minutes before. Bret kissed his forehead one more time, before he looked to Shawn. And then he left.

Mark entered the hotel room that he shared with his boyfriend around 3:00 AM, about an hour after Hunter himself had arrived. The blond had been unable to sleep and he now lay back on the bed, underneath the blankets, with both of his hands resting on his baby bump. He felt sick and dizzy, and occasionally the baby would kick particularly hard and it would send him reeling. When he saw Mark, he immediately tried to turn away from him. But even that small movement made him feel sick and weak.

"Hunt…" Mark trailed, shedding his top and climbing into bed beside the smaller man. When the blond didn't turn at the sound of his beloved nickname, Mark frowned. "Hunt… what's the matter?"

Hunter wheezed, "No. I don't want to talk to you. No. Just leave me alone."

"Hunt, what's the matter? Please, tell me. Is there a problem with the baby?" Mark managed to wrap an arm around the smaller man and rest a hand on his distended abdomen.

"No." Hunter hissed as another vicious kick made him see stars. He took a slow breath to try and calm himself, but his heart continued to hammer away in his chest. "The baby is fine."

"Then what's the matter?" Mark asked once more.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hunter denied him. He didn't think that he would be able to look him in the eye.

Slowly, Mark stroked Hunter's soft blond hair. For some reason, he had a feeling that the smaller man needed him now more than ever. "Is this about what happened with Owen? Vince said that the doctors said he'll be released early tomorrow."

"It's not about Owen. And, like I said, I don't want to talk about it." Hunter retorted.

"Fine." Mark said. He knew when it was better to just let the matter drop, and now was that time. "We'll drop this, for now. But tomorrow, I want to talk about this. Okay?"

"Whatever." Hunter said.

Out of the corner of his eye, the blond watched as Mark drew himself up and walked into the en-suite bathroom to make himself ready for bed. He found himself thinking. Thinking about Shawn's relationship with Bret and how he had always tried so hard to be the best friend, the best supporter that he could. Had that all backfired? Did Bret really hate him so much… did Shawn? Hunter squeezed his eyes closed as another wave of pain washed over him. Slowly, he breathed in and out. In and out. In and out.

Finally, his eyes slid closed and he was able to fall into a light doze. When Mark came in a few minutes later, he carefully drew the blankets over his lithe body and kissed his cheek. And then, he rested his hand where their baby rested safely within him. Their little girl. A little Christina, or maybe Clara Bella. They still hadn't decided on a name. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was happy, and healthy, and safe. And all of the rest of the world faded in comparison…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	11. Delicate

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 11/? – Delicate

**OOOO**

"Mark!" Hunter shouted for his older lover as a white-hot ache coursed down his back. It had only taken him an hour or so to realize that what he felt wasn't kicks, but another bout of premature labor. "Mark!" He screamed.

"What is it, babe?" Mark slurred, barely even awake. Hunter looked down and saw that he had kicked the taller man off of the bed, and he was now curled with his own blanket in the middle of the hardwood floor.

Hunter's eyes rolled back in his head as another contraction came. He had never experienced this level of pain before. Even his first bout of premature labor hadn't hurt this much. "Take me to the ho-hos-hospital."

A man Mark's size should not be able to move so fast, but he did. "Is there a problem with the baby?"

"She wants to be born _now_." Hunter winced.

"Baby, she's only twenty-four weeks." Mark said, a little hesitant. "Are you sure that it isn't -,"

Hunter grabbed the front of his pajama shirt and violently yanked him downward so that they were at eye-level. "This is all _your_ fault you fucking _bastard_! See if I ever let you near me again when this is over!"

"Now, Hunt, remember what the doctor said about stress. Too much could be detrimental to the baby's health…" If Hunter could have hit him then, he would have.

"I know a fast way to alieviate _all_ of my stress." Hunter said sweetly. "To break off your dick and shove it so far up your ass that you can taste it in your throat!"

Mark's eyes widened. "You certainly are a vicious beauty, aren't you?"

"Mark Callaway… if you don't move in the direction of the hotel room door, get your fat ass downstairs, start the car, and drive me to the fucking hospital _right this minute_, I swear that I will hurt you so bad it would make _Glen_ freak out." Hunter hissed.

Mark was about to comment on that, but when he saw the dangerous gleam in Hunter's eyes, he knew that he had spoken the truth. Gently, he stuffed the blond into his jacket. "We'll be at the hospital soon, okay baby? Don't worry."

Hunter shot him a look. "I wasn't, until you said that."

"Just… clear your head. Think of your happy place. Do you want to tell me about your happy place?" Mark asked, and he sounded like one of those self-help therapists on cassette.

"…a place where children are hatched instead of born… like my sister always told me I was. And 6' 10" men who think that they can cause their boyfriend so much pain are eternally tortured. Oh… and the Pink-and-Black Eyesore can be thrown in with 'em."

**OOOO**

Bret and Owen hadn't so much as said three words to each other since they had left the hospital. Bret was an emotional wreck, but Owen was worse – he had a concussion and multiple abrasions around the back of his head. And now, Owen crashed on the bed in Bret's hotel room, and Bret readied himself to take a bath. Slowly, his eyes started to droop as the need for sleep overwhelmed him. He shook it off, before he shed his clothes and climbed into the warm water.

He thought back to his conversation with Shawn. Maybe the baby really wasn't his. Maybe Shawn had cheated on him. Bret tried not to think about that… Shawn wouldn't hurt him like that, would he? Slowly, Bret inhaled and allowed his eyes to close. Before he could realize it, his brief moment of rest had turned into full-out unconsciousness. The water slowly rose up to envelope him, and, in a flash, the water covered his entire head. And Owen, none the wiser, remained fast asleep just outside…

**OOOO**

**A/N: **Sorry it was so short! This really was only an interlude to the next chapter. So, what did you think?


	12. Found

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 12/? – Found

**OOOO**

Shawn studied the hotel room door carefully, uncertain if he should even be here. He knew that Bret wouldn't want to see him; hell, _Owen_ wouldn't want to see him after what had occurred a few hours back. But he knew that he needed to be here, because he needed to make sure that Bret knew the truth. He needed to be sure that Bret knew that this baby was his. The look of heartbreak and utter dejection on Bret's face had nearly broken Shawn, and Shawn wouldn't be able to live with himself if Bret believed that he had cheated on him…

So, he gathered up whatever courage he could muster, and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence, before a series of muffled curses came from within. He heard the springs in the mattress whine as someone climbed off of the bed, and he found himself backing away from the door, still looking for that last escape. But he lost that chance when the door opened. Bright blue eyes stared at him from behind a crop of messy blond hair. Owen looked terribly tired, and the ache in his head was obvious in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Owen asked, but there was no hostility in his voice. Absently, he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. "You do know what time it is…"

"I'm actually here to talk to Bret. Is he around, or…" Shawn trailed off, his eyes downcast.

"Last time I checked, Bret was still in the bathroom takin' a bath." Owen said with a yawn. "You can wait for him, if you want. There's some soda in the icebox, feel free to have as many as you like."

Shawn nodded, and slid under Owen's arm when the taller man allowed him inside. "Thanks. It means a lot to know that you don't hate me. And… I'm sorry about the crutch incident."

Owen smirked. "How could I hate such a cute little heartbreaker? And as for the crutch incident… I'm not mad."

"Thank you." Shawn said.

"Not a problem. Listen – I think I'm about to head back to bed, because my head hurts like hell. But if you need something, don't hesitate to wake me up, okay?" Owen asked.

"Okay." Shawn nodded, still unsure if he should be there or not.

The blond man inhaled slowly, before he took a seat in the little dinette and watched as the blue-eyed Hart walked back toward the bed. He flopped down face-first on the mattress and, within minutes, was fast asleep. After another minute, Shawn got up and walked over to the ice-box and pulled out a Coke. Sitting back down, he stared at the bottle, but didn't open it. Studying the contours of the bottle, and the almost-black liquid inside, he felt himself start to become uneasy. How much time had Bret been in the bath?

Slowly, Shawn stood and walked over to the door. He knocked three times, but there was no answer. "Bret? Bret, baby? Are you okay?"

There was no answer. This only served to further disturb Shawn. Fear rose in him, closing off the air-flow, and he blindly reached for the door knob. Jerking it violently from left to right, he found that it was locked. _Locked_. What the hell was Bret doing in there? He knocked again, harder this time. So hard that his knuckles busted and bled. But there was no answer. The only sound was the slosh of water as it flew over the sides of the bathtub. Shawn's heart sank in his chest.

Shawn took a few steps back and, with one forceful kick knocked the door in. The cost of repairs be damned, he needed to know that his boyfriend was okay. And then his eyes fell on the bathtub, in which Bret lay. With a startled cry, he knelt down in the pool of water and yanked Bret's body out of the chilly water. Immediately, he checked for a pulse. Luckily, there was one, however weak it may have been. Not knowing what else to do, he took the towel that Bret had set aside and tenderly removed the brunette from the water.

"Owen!" Shawn screamed frantically, listening closely to hear if Bret was still breathing. "Owen! I need help!"

Owen stumbled into the room, a little worse for wear. "What's the matter… oh shit, Bret!"

"Call 911, Owen! We need an ambulance!" Shawn exclaimed, terrified for his boyfriend. That was, if he could even call him his boyfriend anymore.

"Right. I can do that. Just… _ugh_, why Bret? Why?" Owen continued to rant as he went into the other room to use the hotel room phone, and his conversation with the operator could be heard.

"Bret…" Shawn felt tears fill his eyes and slowly start to roll down his cheeks.

The body was limp and lifeless in his arms, but Shawn could feel Bret's soft breath on him where his head rested on his shoulder. Slowly, he rocked that body back and forth. The body that had comforted him when he was down. The body that had given him his two children… and was about to give him his third. He leaned in and kissed the man's wet forehead. He stroked the man's back and tried to comfort him, even if the other man was unaware. Fear threatened to swallow him whole.

"The ambulance is on its way…" Owen said, looking between Shawn and Bret frantically.

"Shh…" Shawn kissed his forehead again. "Help is on its way, baby. Just hold on a little longer, okay? Just a little longer, and it'll all be okay…"

**OOOO**

"Mr. Callaway, would you please come in and calm your boyfriend down? He won't even let the nurse put in his IV, and he has already threatened two doctors." A small nurse said, her voice trembling with terror.

"Okay…" Mark said uncertainly. If he went in there, he would only be another target for Hunter to vent his frustration. "Is he… is he okay?"

"Physically, yes. Mr. Helmsley's labor is progressing normally, and there are no threats to the baby's health. Mentally… well, that's an entirely different story, now isn't it?" The nurse answered smartly.

"What room is he in?" Mark asked.

"Room 432. I'll take you there." The nurse said, almost thankful that he was there to deflect Hunter's frustration.

They walked over to the elevator, and the nurse pressed the 'up' button. When the elevator arrived, both stepped inside. An uncomfortable silence settled over them, and this was not helped at all by the cheesy elevator music that played in the background. Finally, they reached the destined floor and walked down the hall. It was more than obvious which room was Hunter's by the cluster of doctors and nurses outside, and the screams coming from inside. If they ever had another child, Mark knew that they would never be back at this hospital…

The instant that Mark entered the room, however, Hunter quieted. He scowled at Mark, but that was all. Carefully, he rested his hand on the smaller man's and raised it to his lips, kissing the soft flesh. Hunter's hazel eyes followed every movement. And the moment that he was distracted, the nurse took his arm and swiftly inserted the IV. Hunter's hand clenched as the pain in his body increased, but then he locked eyes with Mark and he relaxed back onto the bed. Slowly, the pain started to melt away.

"Baby… these people are here to make the pain go away. They don't want to hurt you. And, quite frankly, they don't want to be hurt _by_ you. So let them do their job, please?" Mark asked.

"Will you stay with me?" Hunter asked, his voice slurred as he felt the pain medication start to kick in.

"Of course I will. I'll be right by your side until the end."

Hunter nodded slowly. "Good." And with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** In the next chapter, the baby is born! And we find out what happened to Bret! So, please review!


	13. Life and Death

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 13/? – Life and Death

**OOOO**

Around 7:00 AM, the contractions had started to come faster. Mark was thankful that Hunter was still unconscious, because he knew that his lovely blond would have tried to castrate him by now otherwise. A conversation between Mark and the head doctor, Dr. Marina Hamilton (who had, luckily, not met Hunter before and had not fallen victim to his wrath), had led to the decision to have a c-section. The time was set for 9:30 AM. When all of this was decided, Dr. Hamilton and the slew of nurses that had come with her left Mark and Hunter to their own devices.

So, Mark took the seat beside his boyfriend's bed and looked down at the blond. His crutches leaned on the far wall, and they looked to be a soft white instead of their normal tan. Slowly, Mark reached out and stroked Hunter's soft blond hair. If anyone had seen him in this sentimental state, he totally would have denied it. After all, this overly-romantic side did not fit The Undertaker's persona at all. But, in this moment of silence, when they were all alone, he would allow himself to show his affection for his lover.

Hesitantly, hazel eyes cracked open, hazed over with the faint sensation of pain that shot up and down his spine. But, really, he couldn't feel much. The hazel eyes flickered down to Mark's larger hand, which was interlocked with his own. Carefully, Mark raised the hand to his lips and kissed the soft flesh. Hunter flushed, but didn't comment. And then Mark reached up and slid the sweat-slicked blond tresses from in front of Hunter's face. He offered Mark a weak smile, which Mark returned.

"Is there any news about the baby?" Hunter asked slowly, as if his mind was hazed over and each word was difficult to force out. He took a small breath and closed his eyes briefly.

"Yeah." Mark nodded, even if Hunter couldn't see it. "You'll have a c-section at 9:30."

Hunter shifted carefully, mindful of the IV in his wrist. "That's nice. Hey, Mark?"

"What is it, babe?" Mark asked.

Hunter turned his blurry hazel eyes on Mark. "Will you buy me some pretty flowers?"

Mark couldn't resist the chuckle that threatened to escape at those words. Hunter frowned. He had been totally serious. "You want some flowers, baby? Fine, I'll buy you some flowers. How about lillies?"

"Lilly… I like that name." Hunter said. "I want to name her Lilly."

Mark smiled. "I like that name too."

Lazily, Hunter watched as his boyfriend left the room. He noticed that Mark had left the remote within easy reach, and that the television was already on – muted, of course – the news channel, but he really wasn't in the mood to watch it. So he turned the television off and set the remote on the bedside table. For a moment, he contemplated calling Shawn and telling him what was happening. But, at the last minute, he thought against it. He would call Shawn after the baby was born. And with that decision, he fell asleep.

When Mark returned to the hospital room, he found his baby asleep. He smiled and set the lillies on the beside table. What Hunter had said was true… they did brighten up the room considerably. He looked over at the television, and realized that Hunter must've turned it off. So he crashed in the seat beside Hunter's bed and opened up a magazine, turning to the first page but not really reading the articles. It was just the only way he could think to pass the time until their baby was born…

**OOOO**

Shawn had been forced to watch his boyfriend flatline. He wasn't dead… no, far from it. But the water in his lungs had severely restricted his breathing, and the EMTs had made quick work of expelling as much of that water as they possibly could. They had asked Shawn a few questions, but Shawn had barely been able to force himself to answer them. And he couldn't stay there with Bret in the hospital, he knew that for sure. This was how he found himself back at his own hotel room, a bottle of alcohol in hand, on the floor with his cell at his feet.

"Bret…" Shawn trailed as he twirled the bottle in his hand. Tears slowly streaked down his face as he remembered the body of his beloved, lifeless and soaked in bathwater in his arms.

Without really thinking about it, Shawn lifted the bottle to his lips and took a swig. The alcohol warmed his throat and slid down smooth, but it didn't settle the ache in his heart. No, it only made him feel worse. But that didn't stop him from taking another swig… and another one… and another one. Before he knew it, the entire bottle was gone. He felt a little woozy. In fact, the room had started to swim a little bit. His eyes watered, and he slowly reached out to rub at them with the back of his hand.

Absently, he reached out for the second bottle. He knew that he shouldn't even have had the first one, but now he had started a cycle… and the cycle didn't want to be stopped. Leaning back against the wall, he cracked the lid off of the glass beer bottle and stared at the contents. The bitter smell filled the air. What would Bret have to say if he knew that Shawn was drinking? Shawn laughed sardonically. What did he care? When had Bret ever shown that he cared about him? And the fact that he left the WWE… that was the ultimate betrayal.

His phone rang. He had no doubt that it was, indeed, the hospital. "Screw you, Bret Hart!" Shawn yelled, before he chucked the phone across the room and watched it crack on the wall.

Soon, he lost count of the bottles. It didn't even really matter anymore, anyway. Bryan would barely utter a word to him, or anyone else for that matter. Annalisa's condition became worse every day that they held off the operation, but unless she could stabalize, they wouldn't be able to operate. And it was all his fault that he was about to lose his baby, anyway. Bret didn't want him anymore, not after the Montreal incident. What did he have left? Nothing. Not a damn thing. He scowled as he finished off another beer.

"_Mommy?"_ Now he knew that he wasn't well off, because there, next to him, stood his baby. There was Annalisa.

"What is it, baby-doll. Mommy's a little tired." Shawn said, even if he knew that she wasn't real.

But then, the little white hand touched his baby bump. She looked up at him with fearful brown eyes. _"Daddy needs Mommy. Daddy loves Mommy. Anna loves Mommy too."_

Shawn felt tears burn in his eyes. "I love you too, baby-doll. I am so sorry about what I said…"

"_What did Mommy say?"_ Annalisa asked, confused.

"I… I told you to shut up, and then you were hit, and I…" Shawn couldn't even finish his statement.

"_Anna's not mad, Mommy."_ Annalisa said. _"Anna loves Mommy. So Mommy no cry no more, okay?"_

"I'll try, baby."

He wanted to say so much more to her, but when he tried to continue, she only flashed him a little smile and softly kissed his baby bump. And then she vanished, almost like she had never been there from the start. Shawn shook his head. Maybe she hadn't. His dark eyes then flickered to the bottle in his hand. He didn't notice all of the bottles haphazardly strewn across the floor, nor did he care to note their number. Downing the contents of his glass, he set it on the floor and watched it roll away with glazed eyes.

"Don't die, Bret…" were the last words he said before he fell victim to sleep.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** More on Shawn's condition later! And the _official_ birth of the baby in the next chapter (no doctors/nurses were harmed in the birth of Lilly Calaway). Please review!


	14. Stay Calm

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part: **14/? – Stay Calm

**OOOO**

9:45 AM. In one room, a brand new baby took her first breath as she was carried over to the mini-respirator. Her name was Lilly-Ana Calaway. In another, a child was declared stable and was prepped for an operation that would most likely save her life. That child was Annalisa Hart. And in another room, a man flat lined for the second time in the course of five hours. He was known as The Hitman, Bret Hart. But one face was not included in this mixture. Shawn, who should have been at the hospital, currently waited for his opponent, in extreme pain.

It wasn't a physical pain, no. That would have been easy to deal with. No, this was the pain of heartbreak. It was the kind of pain that could be hidden behind the mask of a smile, and that was a mask that Shawn knew all too well. He had tried to drown his sorrows in the bottle, but that hadn't worked at all. In fact, it had only made him feel worse. So, he had come here. Maybe he could find physical pain that would make the heartbreak seem minimal. And now that the other man had reached the arena, he knew that that was a realistic desire.

Yokozuna thought that he had the match in the bag. Shawn was obviously in a delicate emotional state, and he could use that to his advantage. But Shawn had never been one to be taken lightly. However, all it took was one forceful slap for Shawn to fall back and hit the canvas like never before. Fire erupted in his back and stars danced before his eyes. The ref quickly knelt down beside him and asked if he could continue. Shawn didn't even have a chance to answer before Yokozuna had him on his feet. Shawn ran at him, but Yokozuna tossed him into a back body drop.

That was when he felt it. His drunken stupidity melted away quickly when he felt the back of his tights become soaked with blood. Panic filled him as he crawled away from Yokozuna as fast as his body would carry him. His arms wrapped around his middle, desperate to protect his unborn baby. That baby was all that he had left. Another wave of pain wracked his body, and the tears slowly started to streak down his face. When the ref saw the blood, he immediately called the match.

"No…" Shawn muttered softly. He was totally oblivious to the fact that Yokozuna had climbed out of the ring. The crowd screamed in horror when they saw the blood.

"Shawn." Vince McMahon said calmly but with assertiveness. "Shawn, are you okay?"

"No…" Shawn's voice trembled as he spoke. "The baby… blood… _no I'm not okay_!"

Vince laid a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Shawn, you have to stay calm. Stress won't help the baby, will it? I'm sure that the baby will be fine. Just stay calm…"

"No… no-one… no-one cares about this baby but _me_. Not Bret. Not Owen. Not Hunter. No-one but me." Shawn had started to rant, terror making his mind start to wander. "I won't let them take my baby from me. I won't let _anyone_ take my baby from me!"

"Shawn… _Shawn_!" Vince slapped him lightly across the face. Shawn turned to him with crazy eyes. "No-one is trying to take that baby from you, do you understand? We only want to help you."

"I can't lose my baby. I _won't _lose my baby." Shawn continued to rant. He didn't even notice that he had stopped bleeding.

Vince sighed. He felt for the kid, he really did. And it didn't help that during it all, he had thousands of eyes on him. But he tried to keep Shawn's mind off of that. "Shawn?"

"What?" Shawn had started to sob softly now.

"Is there anything that I can do for you to make you feel better until the medical team arrives?" Vince asked.

Shawn was silent for a moment, before he nodded. "C-Call Bret."

Vince was quick to do what Shawn had requested. They managed to track down Owen and get the phone number for Bret's hospital room. Now, Vince didn't know what had happened to Bret, but he filled him in on the basics of what was happening. The brunette didn't talk at first, but finally he told Vince to hand the phone over to Shawn. Shawn still lay there in the middle of the ring, on hand on his small baby bump and the other on his forehead. He was mumbling softly to himself. Carefully, Vince slid the phone into his hand.

"_Shawny, baby, are you there?"_ Bret asked lowly, his voice scratchy from the water that had slid down his throat.

"B-Bret?" Shawn asked, unable to believe that his boyfriend had really answered.

"_Listen to me, Shawn. You know that I love you and that baby so, so much. Don't ever doubt my love for you, or for our children."_ Bret said. _"Now, I need you to stay calm and take a deep breath -,"_

Shawn tried to cut him off. "But -,"

"_I said, stay calm and take a deep breath. Do it. Now."_ Bret ordered.

Shawn did as he was instructed, over and over. The hysteria left him almost immediately. "I'm sorry, Bret. I'm so, so sorry…"

"_Don't be, baby. Whatever happens, it's not your fault. Just let the doctors do their job and we'll take it from there. Okay?"_

"Okay."

**OOOO**

**A/N: **So, what will happen to Shawn and the baby? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Please Review!


	15. Good News

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 15/? – Good News

**OOOO**

When Shawn was taken into medical care, the flow of blood had slowed considerably. If one had actually taken the time to look, there hadn't been that much blood at the start, but Shawn wasn't in any kind of mood to hear it. Absently, his dark eyes scanned the IV nestled securely in his arm. They continued to travel across his chest, where he found the attachments for the heart monitor scattered on his bare skin. One could note the utter lack of emotion in his eyes. He was so lost in his own mind that he didn't notice the door open.

"Mr. Michaels?" The doctor called sweetly. Shawn looked over to find a small brunette with a clipboard in her hands, and when their eyes met, she offered him a smile. "I have your test results, if you'd like."

Shawn nodded slowly. "I… I need to know… about the… the baby."

The doctor continued to smile, which kind of unnerved Shawn. "I have good news, Mr. Michaels. You don't have to be afraid." Shawn's eyes widened a little bit. "You didn't miscarry the baby."

"I… I didn't?" The doctor shook her head, brown curls flying everywhere. "Then… what happened? Why was there blood on my pants?"

"Because men don't typically have children, their bodies aren't equipped with the proper hormones to sustain life for the child. A common issue with male pregnancy is low, if not nonexistent, progesterone levels. This can cause the blood, as you saw." The doctor explained.

"So… the baby… the baby is fine?" He asked, tears of relief forming in his eyes when the doctor nodded cheerfully. Finally, he allowed himself to smile. "Thank God."

The doctor looked at her clipboard. "I do believe you had an issue with this before, didn't you?" Shawn nodded. "So, we'll put you on the same supplements as before, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Shawn said.

"Here is your prescription. The nurse at the front desk will finish your paperwork, and you'll be all set to return to work. Just remember to be careful." She handed over the prescription. "Have a nice day, Mr. Michaels."

"You too."

Shawn fell back against the pillows in relief. Absently, his hands stroked over his small baby bump. His baby was safe. No-one would try and take his baby from him. And it was true that he had had difficulty with progesterone before. Now that he thought back on it, he had had that problem when he was pregnant with Bryan. Because he had remained on supplements while he was pregnant with Annalisa, he hadn't had that problem. But he hadn't expected this baby, and the idea to start the supplements once more had never crossed his mind…

He thought back to his conversation with Bret. While he was thankful that the brunette had agreed to talk to him, did this mean that they were back together? Because, now that they had been through all of this and he had seen the dark side of their relationship, he was a little less sure that they were 'meant to be'. With a sigh, he looked up at the ceiling and tried to count all the little dots on the white tiles. That was how Bret had distracted him when he had his c-section to deliver Bryan.

When the nurse came in a few moments later to add some pain medication into his IV, Shawn didn't protest. He just slowly rolled onto his side, made himself comfortable on the stiff mattress, and fell asleep. Which was how Rebecca found him several minutes later. She flashed him a small smile, before she claimed a seat in the EZ-Chair at his side. When he woke up, they had a lot to discuss about the future of his career… and the future of his relationship with Bret as well…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Medical updates in the next chapter! Please Review!


	16. Please Don't Break My Heart

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 16/? – Please Don't Break My Heart

**OOOO**

Shawn awoke a few hours later, and it felt as if the stress had been taken off of his shoulders. Slowly, he moved around and noticed that all of the wires had been taken off of him and the IV had been removed. He blinked lazily, still tired but not in the mood to return to his dreamland. So, he rolled over and came to face with Rebecca, who sat in the EZ-chair beside the bed, watching him intently. It kind of unnerved him. But the woman continued to smile at him and stroked his arm tenderly.

"The doctor came in with your paperwork while you were asleep. She said it looked like you hadn't slept in days, so she let you rest and said you could leave when you woke." Rebecca stated.

"Thank you." Shawn said. His eyes never left her hand on his arm.

Rebecca nodded. "Now that you're awake, I wondered if you wanted to head down to Bret's room. I know that you two have a lot of stuff to discuss, and he really needs you now."

"Is he okay?" Shawn asked frantically.

"As 'okay' as he can be in his current situation." Rebecca answered dully.

Shawn was silent for a moment, before he nodded. "Yeah. We need to talk. I need to tell him about the baby the way he _should_ have heard it. It won't alter history, but it'll make him feel better… I hope."

"C'mon, then. I'll take you there."

After Shawn was dressed in fresh clothes, which Rebecca had taken from the suitcase in Shawn's hotel room, the two made their way down the hall in the direction of the elevators. Once inside, they traveled to the first floor, which was where the ICU was. Bret had originally started out in a normal room, but because of the two instances that he flat lined, and how close together they were, he had been moved to a room in the ICU. Rebecca held the door open for Shawn, but when she didn't follow him inside, Shawn turned back to her hesitantly.

"You two need to do this on your own. I'll be out here when you're done." She stated simply.

So, Shawn slowly walked over and took a seat by the bed. Bret's eyes were closed, but he could tell by the way that he was breathing that he wasn't asleep. Shawn blanched when he saw that Bret's once pink lips now had a blue tint to them, and the silky smooth skin was chapped and bloodied. He was on oxygen because of all of the water damage to his lungs, but the doctor assured him that, in a few months time, Bret would be able to make his return to the ring without hassle. That fact made Shawn smile.

Shawn stared down at his boyfriend's body, and realized for the first time that it looked so frail. It couldn't be The Hitman in that bed. It couldn't be the same man that had instigated a fight with Hunter in the waiting room, or the same man that had insinuated that the baby wasn't his. No… this man was different. This was the man that he had seen after he stole to title from him in Montreal. He was broken. He was defeated. And he didn't care anymore. Those little realizations took the smile from Shawn's face.

"Baby…" Shawn said softly. Slowly but surely, Bret's brown eyes opened and flickered over to him. He seemed shocked to see him at his bedside, but if he was, he didn't mention it.

"What is it, Shawn?" Bret asked.

Shawn looked down at the floor. "I'm so sorry, Bret."

Bret's stomach churned at those words. "Sorry 'bout what, Shawn?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the baby sooner. You deserved to know. The truth of the matter is, I didn't find out until the accident. And when you didn't show, I thought you didn't care anymore." Shawn said honestly.

Bret turned to face him, his brown eyes narrowed. "How could you think that I don't care about you and my children? You're my world. Without you I'm just a body that walks around without a heart and makes idiotic remarks that make Hunter break my nose. That's twice now, by the way."

Shawn raised a dark blond eyebrow. "He's broken your nose before?"

"Yeah." Bret nodded. "When you left after the match, he came over to me and told me off. I told him to hit me, and he did. Let me say that that boy has a wicked hook."

"He was just being a good friend…" Shawn tried to defend him, but Bret shook his head.

"I know that, I know." Bret said. "And I should have been a better boyfriend and listened to what you had to say. And even if I'm still mad about the match, that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

Shawn smiled. "I love you too, Bret."

"Now, what was that about the baby?" Bret asked.

"Oh, that!" In that short amount of time, Shawn had completely forgotten. "The baby is yours, Bret. No-one else will _ever_ come close to loving me like you do. I only want you, now and forever."

"In that case," Bret reached over and pulled out a small box.

Owen had brought it to him shortly before he had been admitted to the ICU, and had barely refrained from smacking him upside the head for almost drowning in the hotel bathtub. But no matter how many questions he asked about the incident, Bret refused to answer them. It only made the matter all the more confusing and disheartening. Bret slowly opened the box and extended his arm out to Shawn so that he could look inside. Shawn gasped, and Bret could see the tears slowly started to form in his eyes.

"You know that I would get down on one knee for you, but I'm kinda at a loss here. So, bear with me." Bret cleared his throat. "Shawn, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I really do mean that. I don't know what I would do without you. So please, do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Shawn nodded frantically, the tears now streaming down his face. "Yes!"

Neither noticed the form standing just outside the door, watching the entire scene through a small crack…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	17. Make It Count

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 17/? – Make It Count

**OOOO**

Now, one week later, Shawn and Bret were curled on the bed in their new hotel room. Shawn had insisted that Bret stay with him for at least a week, if only to make sure that Bret didn't have another _incident_. The two were curled on the bed, their bodies intertwined with no need for sex, but only to be close to each other once more. Lazily, Bret stroked Shawn's dark blond hair until he relaxed on Bret's chest. And his other hand smoothed over the area where their third child rested safely. Once more, their little family was whole.

Carefully, Bret laced his hand in Shawn's loose blond curls and drew him closer so that their lips brushed tenderly. Shawn's dark eyes slowly fell closed as he succumbed to the kiss. It felt like it had been an eternity since they had last been this close. Slowly, Shawn climbed over Bret so that their bodies were flush, and he could feel every muscular contour of The Hitman's body. The small blond started to rub his newly formed erection, concealed beneath loose blue jeans, on Bret's. The brunette smirked.

"Are we a bit overzealous, Shawny?" Bret chuckled softly when Shawn pouted, before he kissed his soft mouth once more. "Just calm down, baby. Let me take care of you."

"Mmm, Bret…" Shawn moaned when Bret unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off of his body.

Gently, Bret touched three fingers to Shawn's mouth and whispered, "Suck." Shawn obeyed. "It feels like it's been forever since the last time we did this, baby. I missed you _so_ much."

Shawn broke off and led Bret's hand down to his entrance. The brunette wondered where his underwear had vanished too, but one look up told him that it had somehow become stuck on the fan. "I missed you too, Bret."

Bret lifted Shawn into his arms and rolled over so that the smaller blond was underneath him, before he bent his legs at the knees. He traced one wet finger around the smaller man's puckered entrance, but it was Shawn who impaled himself on the warm digit. Shawn's back arched beautifully as he ran his dull nails down Bret's still-clothed back. This time, it was Shawn who interlaced his hands in Bret's hair and drew him down for a love-filled kiss. When the blond was distracted, he inserted another and started to scissor them.

"You have too many clothes on." Shawn muttered breathlessly, and he removed his hands from his fiancé's hair in order to lift the black and white t-shirt off of the older man.

When the shirt was off, he started to work on Bret's belt. He took a moment to rub his palm on the tent in the front of Bret's jeans, _"Fuck_, Shawn." Bret hissed.

"You like that, baby?" Shawn asked lustfully.

"Yeah…" Bret breathed out, unable to say more.

"Well, then," Shawn looked up at Bret through his thick, coal eyelashes. "I'm sure that you'll like _this_ even more."

Shawn twisted around so that his head was by Bret's leaking cock, with Bret's fingers still pumping in and out of his ass harshly. Slowly, he reached out and ran his thumb nail over the thick, weeping slit. Bret's moan rumbled low in his belly, but it was nothing compared to the choked scream that he released when Shawn went down on him and immediately deep-throated him. He pulled back and licked the salty head, groaning when Bret inserted another finger and bombarded his prostate with fierce strokes.

When Shawn felt that Bret was adequately slick, he pulled back and pushed him back so that he lay flat on the bed. He climbed on top of Bret's muscular body and lined himself up with his cock, before he thrust down and took the entire length in one stroke. They set a hard and fast pace, or as hard as they dared with Shawn in the condition that he was in. Once more, Shawn leaned down and locked lips with his fiancé. One hard stroke to his prostate was all it took for him to climax. And when his hot channel clenched around Bret's cock, he came as well.

After a moment, Shawn rolled off of Bret's body and cuddled into his side. "I'm so glad we're back together, Bret. I don't know what I would do without you. Please, don't ever leave me like that again."

"Shh, baby." Bret kissed his forehead softly. "You don't have to worry about that. It's gonna take a lot more than a foolish mistake to break us apart."

"I love you so much, Bret. Thank you." Shawn said.

"I love you too, baby." Bret said softly, before he pulled the smaller man closer. Soon after, both fell asleep.

**OOOO**

"Eight weeks…" Hunter trailed off absently. He smoothed a hand over his scar from his c-section, which was the reason for this new rule.

"No sex…" Mark clarified. He sat across from Hunter on the bed in the hotel room. Both stared at each other uncomfortably, uncertain of what to do now.

"So, what do we do now?" Hunter asked. He eyed the other man lazily, not really sure what to do.

Mark looked down at his hands. "Well, we can't talk. We both know what happened the last time that we tried to do _that_. And we can't play strip poker, because that leads to sex and no sex…"

"For eight weeks." Hunter said, as if Mark had forgotten in that short amount of time.

"Exactly." Mark answered.

"We could play 'Truth or Dare'." Hunter offered. It may have seemed kind of childish, but what else was there to do? "I mean, it could be interesting…"

"Or disastrous…" Mark offered.

But really, how horrible could it be? It seemed like that question was answered ten minutes later, when both men were at each other's throats over answers that were less than 'favorable'. But it all blew up when Mark admitted to a less-than-platonic relationship with Chyna. Mark never really talked about his past relationships, so Hunter didn't know much about them. And, up until now, he had managed to forget the Pink-And-Black Bastard's words at the hospital. But now, all of his insecurities rushed back…

"Who else?" Hunter asked lowly, unaware of the fact that his voice was trembling terribly. "It's an inclusive clause. Who else was there?"

"Um… Sable, once or twice. And there was Madusa. And Sunny." Mark continued on.

Hunter's eyes widened. So, what Bret had said was true. Mark had been with almost every woman on the roster, and sometimes even more than once. If there was ever a time where Hunter wanted to crawl under a rock and hide himself from the world forever, it was now. What if he was only another notch on Mark's belt? What if Mark didn't love him at all, and the only reason that he had stuck around was because of Lilly? Before Hunter even realized what he was doing, he was off the bed and across the room.

Mark looked at him oddly, but Hunter didn't care. The only thing on his mind was putting the distance between him and Mark. He didn't want to hear any more excuses, and he _certainly_ didn't want to hear anymore tales of his trysts with the women on the roster. Mark called after him, but he didn't listen. Within seconds, he was out of the room and down the hall. By the time he realized where he was going, he put almost half of the hotel between Mark and himself. And now, he stood outside Shawn and Bret's door…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** I have a strange feeling that Hunter is going to hit Bret again… Please Review!


	18. I Don't Want to Hurt

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 18/? – I Don't Want to Hurt

**OOOO**

"I love you so much, baby." Bret murmured softly as he kissed every inch of Shawn's face that he could reach, his left arm secured around Shawn's lithe frame.

Shawn chuckled, before he tilted his head back and kissed Bret on the mouth. "I love you too, Bret. So, _so_ much. I should have never let that title come between us. I'm so sorry."

"Shh…" Bret drew him closer, his body twisted in the sheets, until Shawn rested on Bret's chest. "It's okay, baby. You don't have to worry about it anymore. Shh… it's okay."

"Mmm… we should start to think about baby names." Shawn said.

Bret's smile stretched across his face. "Babe, there's still seven months until he or she is born."

"Still," Shawn looked down at his stomach fondly. "I don't want to continue to call him or her an 'it'. It seems kinda informal. It should have a name."

Bret leaned down and kissed his fiancé's distended abdomen. Just as he was about to speak, however, there was a knock on the door. He helped Shawn to draw his shirt back on. "We'll have to finish this discussion later."

Bret buttoned his jeans and threw on the closest shirt that he could find, which happened to be one of Shawn's. He didn't even notice that it was a few sizes too small. Quickly, he made his way over to the door and opened it. A totally heartbroken Hunter stood on the other side, tears streaking down his handsome face and his entire body trembling uncontrollably. Absently, Bret moved to the side. Whether this was to move out of the line of fire or to welcome the smaller blond into the hotel room, he didn't know for sure.

When Shawn wandered out of the bedroom area a few moments later, Hunter's hazel eyes latched onto his form, and soon his body followed. Shawn stumbled back a little bit, shocked that his best friend could have had such a dramatic mood swing in such a short period of time. Shortly after Shawn had been released from the hospital most recently, Hunter had called him to tell him about Lilly. And while the baby would have to stay in the hospital for close to two months while her body finished development, she was healthy and that's all that should matter.

Carefully, Shawn stroked Hunter's soft blond hair. Hunter's hands twisted Shawn's shirt into knots. "What happened? What's the matter, baby?"

"M-M-Mark…" was all that Hunter said.

Hunter twitched in Shawn's arms, before he wrestled out of the hold and turned on Bret. The Hitman flinched, and almost like second-nature, his hand went to defend his newly-healed nose. But Hunter didn't target Bret's nose, or even his face. He punched him in the stomach, so hard that all of the air was forced out of his chest. Bret flinched, but tried his best to look unaffected. Shawn's face turned stone-cold. While he appreciated Hunter defending him before, this attack was totally unwarranted.

A small hand latched onto Hunter's shoulder, and the blond turned around to walk into Shawn's fist. Hunter's hazel eyes blew wide, as if he couldn't believe that his best friend had actually hit him. Shawn wore a similar look, as if he couldn't believe that he had actually hit his best friend. An uncomfortable silence settled over them as Hunter stumbled back until his lower back slapped the island counter harshly, and then he slid down to the floor. Tears streaked down his face slowly, but Hunter didn't utter a word.

"Shit, Hunt. Your face…" Shawn had always admired the almost pretty looks of the Connecticut Blue Blood, but now his cheek had turned red from the hit and he looked sick. "Bret, is there any ice in the freezer?"

"I'll check." Bret said, before he wandered off to the en-suite kitchen.

"I'm so sorry that I hit you, Hunt. But you shouldn't have hit Bret. There was no reason to." Shawn watched as Hunter continued to stare off into space distractedly. "Now, what's the matter with Mark?"

Hunter was silent.

"Hunt…" Shawn trailed off, afraid that he had seriously hurt the larger man. "You can tell me what the matter is. You can trust me, Hunter. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm just a pathetic whore, so what does it matter anyway? The only use I have is to be _used_, and I can't even do that right. Mark hates me, Bret hates me, _you_ hate me…" Hunter trailed off.

"I don't hate you." Shawn said adamantly as he took the ice from Bret and touched it to Hunter's cheek.

Hunter threw Shawn's hand off, before he slapped Shawn across the face. His palm stung heavily from the impact. Shawn reeled and fell down on his ass. "Do you hate me now?"

Immediately, Bret's hand took a fistful of Hunter's shirt and hauled the large man to his feet. At that moment, he couldn't have cared less about the fact that Hunter's surgery site was still raw. He pounded away at Hunter's body, retaliating for the first time after all the hits that Hunter had landed on him. And during the entire ordeal, Hunter remained frozen. His eyes were dark and emotionless. And when Bret saw this, he stopped. He released Hunter, who wobbled on his feet for a moment. And then he ran…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** So, should Shawn forgive Hunter? Please Review!


	19. A Fresh Start

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Hunter/Stephanie

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 19/? – A Fresh Start

**OOOO**

Hunter ran down the hall as fast as his feet could move. The world around him was little more than a blur of color, and his heart beat in time with each movement, but he didn't care. He could feel the warmth in his cheek where Shawn's fist had connected with his skin, and he could feel the ache in his stomach were one of Bret's hits had connected with the wound from his c-section. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered his one-sided conversation with Shawn. The man who he had believed was his best friend had turned on him, and it killed him on the inside. All he wanted, all he _needed_ was a little comfort. And he couldn't even turn to Mark for that.

After a few minutes, he came to a dead end. He turned and looked at the last door, which was labeled 211. If he remembered correctly, this was the room that had been rented to The Billion Dollar Princess. After a moment, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. A series of muffled curses came from inside, before the pretty brunette opened the door. She stared at him, wide-eyed. Before then, Hunter had never realized how beautiful she was. Her soft brown curls fell over her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with a compassion that he would never understand. A small, dark blue chemise covered her otherwise nude body.

"What's the matter, Hunter?" She rubbed at her eyes, before they widened when they fell on the bruise on his cheek. "Holy shit! You look like a train hit the side of your face!"

Hunter had to smile a little at that. "Thanks. But, that train was actually Shawn."

"Shawn did this to you?" Stephanie asked, awed.

Hunter nodded. "That's actually… that's actually why I'm here. I needed someone to talk to, someone that I could trust. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Stephanie acquiesced, before she moved aside and allowed him into the hotel room. "You can take a seat anywhere. Do you want some ice for your face?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Hunter said.

The Billion Dollar Princess walked over to the freezer and took five ice cubes out of the tray, before she slid them into a little baggie and tied it closed. She wandered back over to The Connecticut Blue Blood and tenderly touched it to his cheek. In doing so, she leaned in so close that Hunter could smell the sweet scent of her soap and body cream. Her delicate fingers trailed over his unharmed cheek, before she touched her forehead to his. Hunter craved the contact. It felt like forever since he had last been this close to someone, even Mark. But when she kneeled down in front of him, all memories of Mark flew out of his mind.

"So…" Stephanie trailed off, gently trailing her hand down his cheek and onto his neck. Hunter's hazel eyes slid closed and he leaned into the soft touch. "Why did Shawn hit you?"

And that's when Hunter told her the entire story. How it started with him simply defending Shawn's honor, to Bret planting insecurities about his relationship with Mark in his head. And then, the beauty of his daughter when he first had the chance to look at her. This led into him telling her about the game of 'Truth and Dare', where he learned that everything that Bret said was true. And when he went to confront Bret about it, he may have lost his temper and hit Bret… which resulted in Shawn hitting him, and then he hit Shawn. Stephanie nodded and carefully stroked his cheek to offer reassurance.

Stephanie leaned in so close that their noses touched. "You deserve better, Hunter…"

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have hit Bret -," Hunter started, but he was cut off by Stephanie pressing her lips to his. Carefully, she climbed onto Hunter's lap as her tongue slid across Hunter's bottom lip.

"You deserve better, Hunter. You deserve _me_."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short, but something unexpected came up. So, I'll leave you on this cliffhanger. Will Hunter cave in? Will Mark find out? Find out in the next chapter!


	20. The Truth Hurts

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 20/? - The Truth Hurts

* * *

Lies. Hatred. Deception. Humiliation. Greed. Worthlessness. All of these ideas, all of these concepts swirled about in Hunter's head as he felt the brunette grind down against him, and he felt his body start to react to her actions in turn. The brunette slowly slid back until their lips were barely touching, and he couldn't see the smirk that danced across her features. 'I have him now', Stephanie's smirk morphed into a seductive smile, before she allowed her hands to travel down and take hold of the hem of Hunter's shirt. His brain had decided to cease functioning and had become useless.

Not wanting to disturb Hunter's surgical wound, Stephanie gently pried the shirt off of his body and threw it aside. She leaned in closer, licking a trail from his neck to the hard lines of his pecs, continuing down until she reached the sculpted lines of his six-pack. When she reached the guaze that was taped over his surgical wound, she softly kissed the surface. The flutter of pain that accompanied that small sentiment, combined with the pleasure of her continual thrusts on his most sensitive area, made him claw at the straps of her dark blue chemise without a care.

Finally, Hunter slid the chemise over her head, not totally surprised to find her naked (save for a white thong) underneath. Her soft breasts pressed into his chest, and for a second, he imagined the hard, muscled planes of a moderately tanned body. But all of those thoughts flew from his head when Stephanie slid back and undid his belt buckle, sliding the leather out of the belt loops before teasing his skin with the coarse material. It then fell to the side, forgotten. His jeans followed close behind. And then, taking the hem of his boxers in her teeth, she pulled them down far enough to reveal his erect cock.

"Hunter..." she chimed softly, her dark eyes fluttering beneath lengthy ebony lashes. Hunter was breathing heavily, needing to feel close to someone. Needing to know that _someone_ wouldn't betray him. "Do you trust me, Hunter?"

Her well-manicured nails tenderly raked the sensitive skin that surrounded his cock. Hunter threw his head back, letting out a choked moan. "Y-Yes."

Stephanie offered him a wicked smile. "Good."

And then, she slid between Hunter's already spread thighs and leaned forward, taking his erect cock in her mouth. Hunter gently rocked back and forth, trying to get more of that delicious friction. Stephanie didn't even bother trying to hold down his hips. He needed satisfaction. The kind of satisfaction that could only be supplied by a well-bred wrestling goddess, and not some second-rate freak-of-nature from Death Valley. She would be so much better for him. She would prove it to him. They could even start a family and move on from all of this. She could offer him perfection...

* * *

"Are you in pain, Shawny?" Bret asked softly, his hands memorizing every inch of his blond boyfriend as he tried to feel for any breaks or significant damage that would warrent a visit to the hospital. At this rate, they would have to name the hospital after them...

"Yeah... P-Pain..." Shawn hissed when Bret touched his already swollen cheek, before he bit down on the inside of his mouth so hard that it bled.

Bret shook his head. "Where does it hurt, baby? And don't do that. It'll only make it hurt worse."

_"Make it stop, Bret!"_ Shawn whined, his eyes closed as a thin stream of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Shh..." Bret retrieved the ice that Hunter had thrown down in his haste, and also wet a small section of a papertowel, before he walked back over and knelt down in front of Shawn. "Now, hold this to your cheek and hold still. I'm gonna clean up the blood, okay?"

"Why would he want to hurt me, Bret? I thought that he was my friend. Friends don't hurt each other." Shawn moaned when the ice touched his cheek, and Bret tenderly put pressure on his shoulder so that he wouldn't move around.

"I don't know what crawled up his ass, baby. But what I _do_ know is that he will _never_ lay his hands on you again." Bret said.

"Even though he hit me, he's still my best friend." Shawn said, but Bret shook his head.

"I don't care. He shouldn't have hit you." Bret said.

Both were startled from their individual reveries by the consistant patter of a fist slamming into their hotel room door. Bret sighed, before he set about finishing with his task of cleaning his baby's face of all of the blood and tears. When he finally finished, he kissed Shawn's sweat-streaked forehead and threw the sullied papertowel into the wastebasket. And then he walked over to the door and opened it. A borderline-frantic Mark Calaway entered the hotel room without invitation and looked between Bret and Shawn, before his green eyes narrowed.

"Where is he?" He asked loudly.

"Quite frankly, we don't _care_ where that bastard is. He crossed the line when he put his hands on Shawn, and -," Mark cut Bret off.

Mark's hand enclosed around Bret's throat, and he slammed his back into the nearest wall. "I don't believe you understood me, Bret. Tell me where Hunter is _now_, before I _really_ become angry..."

"I honestly don't -," this time, Shawn cut Bret off.

Shawn carefully rose and removed Mark's hand from his boyfriend's throat. Mark spun on him harshly, but Shawn knew that he wouldn't hurt him. "We really don't know where he is. But, if you really want to look somewhere, I would check Stephanie McMahon's room. He usually goes to her when he needs comfort."

* * *

Mark stormed down the hall, in search for the familiar room that was set aside for Stephanie McMahon. When he finally reached the end of the hallway, he knocked lightly on the door. However, much to his chagrin, he recieved no answer. In fact, he could've sworn that he heard moans coming from inside. It made his stomach twist just to think of it. Reaching down, he tried the lock and found that the door wasn't even closed all the way. So, he welcomed himself inside and froze midstep. Because there, on the floor, where Hunter and Stephanie. Hunter was still impaled in her body...

"Hunter..." he muttered softly.

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review!


	21. Here Comes The Pain

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 21/? - Here Comes The Pain

* * *

Mark prided himself with how calmly he reacted to the situation at hand. He didn't yell. He didn't scream. He didn't curse. And the idea to react _violently_ did not cross his mind once. He took a slow, almost hesitant breath. And then, he turned around and walked out of the room. The soft 'click' of the door was all that could be heard in the silence, save for the occasional moan as they went on with their... relations. It was only after the door closed and he was a safe distance away that he allowed an ounce of emotion to show on his face. Green eyes filled with tears, but none fell.

Slowly, he wandered back into the hotel room that he shared with his lover (or, should he say _ex-_lover). He entered inside and slammed the door closed behind him, venting all of his frustration in that seemingly insignificant action. Walking around the room, he started to gather all of Hunter's belongings. Clothes, shoes, traveling essentials, and other small items filled his arms, and were then transferred into Hunter's old leather suitcase. And then, with a blank mask on his face, he walked over to the kitchen area and tossed the suitcase down the trash chute.

Obviously, none of the vows that they had made to each other mattered anymore. Sure, they had never been married, nor did the ever _talk_ about the idea of a future marriage. However, they had entered into an exclusive relationship and had a kid together. Mark may have been a little old-fashioned, but he thought that that meant something. He had actually believed that Hunter loved him and their daughter. But, in that simple action, he had showed how much they meant to him. The only one that mattered to Hunter _was_ Hunter.

The large ravenette fell back against the pillows and closed his eyes. If he could've, he would've blocked out the entire world. Nothing mattered to him in that moment, not anymore. It was like someone had taken his universe and crushed it, and that was more emotion than Mark was comfortable expressing in a lifetime. Squeezing his eyes closed tighter, he tried (and failed) to quell the first few tears that managed to break down the barrier. But then, the shell around his heart hardened and nothing else escaped.

He didn't know how long he had been there, but by the time he managed to pull himself from his reverie, the sun had risen. A good twelve hours must have passed and he had been totally oblivious. There was a loud pounding on the door, followed by a suspicious rumbling that sounded an awful lot like his baby brother. And then he remembered that he had made plans to go to the shooting range with Glenn that morning (Glenn's awkward fascination with guns was a very, _very_ long story). Quickly, he rose up off of the bed and rushed over to answer the door.

"Where the hell where you, dickhead?" Glenn sneered, automatically inviting himself inside. Not that Mark minded all that much. "I waited for two damn hours. I would've just continued on without you, but, you know, being the wonderful brother that I am, I had to make sure you were still alive."

Mark rolled his eyes, before he walked over and took a bottle of water out of the mini icebox. "You want one?" Glenn shook his head. "Suit youself."

Glenn's misty blue eyes widened considerably. "Have you been... _crying_?"

"No." Mark sniffed defiantly. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Glenn motioned to his face. "Maybe it's the fact that your fucking eyes are the size of softballs and redder than tomatoes, or the fact that you can't take a breath to save your fucking life!"

Mark slammed some food out onto the small, shoddy table. Glenn was _always_ hungry, so it was a worthwhile bet that the food would shut him up for a little while. "I haven't been crying, asshole. Case closed. End of discussion."

It was Glenn's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever."

Glenn took the meal that had arrived from room service last night and started to pick at it lazily. When he started to remove the vegetables, a small smirk came over Mark's face. He could remember when Glenn was a baby and he would throw all of the food that he didn't want under the table so that the dog would eat it. Watching Glenn doing something so familiar brought a sense of serenity that he felt like he had been missing for an eternity. And he found himself handing the Big Red Machine even more food, if only to feed into the serenity.

But, of course, the flawlessness of that moment couldn't last. "So, where's Blondie? Didn't the doc order him to be on bedrest or something like that? Not like he'd ever listen to the doc's orders, but still..."

"I don't really know where he is." Mark answered nonchallantly.

A certain uneasiness came over them. "What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was screwing Stephanie McMahon. After that, I could care less if the little slimeball has to live under a rock. He's not coming back to my bed." Mark said, before he took a swig of his water.

"I could kill him..." Glenn muttered darkly. Mark knew he was serious, but he also knew that he wouldn't actually follow through on the threat.

"Hey, now. I'm the big brother. If anyone is gonna kill anyone, it's gonna be me." Mark said sarcastically, if only to break the sour mood that had befallen them. "Now, do you want to head to the shooting range or what?"

* * *

_"The following is a Divas match set for one fall! Introducing first, the challenger, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley!" The Billion Dollar Princess made her way down to the ring to a chorus of boos. "And her opponent, the current Divas Champion, Lilly Calaway!"_

_Hunter stood in the sky box, the entire arena empty save for his seat. The color drained out of his face when he heard the announcer introduce Stephanie. When had he married her? Wasn't he still in a relationship with Mark? And then, Lilly shot him a cold look as she handed her belt over to the ref. The bell rang and the match started. Stephanie wanted to make quick work of Lilly, but it wouldn't be that easy. The taller woman spun her around and took hold of her brown curls, before dropping her bulldog style. It earned a two count before Stephanie kicked out._

_With every move that she landed on Stephanie, Lilly's eyes were locked with Hunter's. He could see every emotion swirl around in those perfect emerald depths that reminded him so much of Mark. But she had gotten her blond curls from him. Quickly, Stephanie went to roll her up when she was momentarily distracted. Lilly kicked out at one. So, Stephanie countered with a kick to the side of the head. Lilly went reeling, before she ducked under Stephanie's arm and dropped her so that she lay flat on the canvas. Setting her knee in the middle of Stephanie's back, she hooked one arm under her chin and the other around her leg and pulled. Stephanie tapped within seconds._

_"The winner of this match, by submission, Lilly Calaway!" Lilly raised the title in the air, before she shot Hunter one last glare which seemed to tear through him. And then, it all vanished._

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review!


	22. Girl Gone Wild

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Hunter/Stephanie, Mark/Phil, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs. I also don't own the song, which is 'Girl Gone Wild' by Madonna.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 22/? - Girl Gone Wild

* * *

"Hunter. Oh, Hunter." The Billion Dollar Princess called softly. She carried a breakfast tray in her delicate hands and she wore a brilliant smile. Hunter was stetched out on the bed in her hotel room, still unconcious. "Hunter. C'mon, Hunty..."

Slowly, Hunter's hazel eyes fluttered. He moaned lowly as he sat up in bed, careful to not disturb his wound as he stretched out his back. "Hmm, Stephanie? Why are you here?" He looked around slowly. "Where am I?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" Stephanie asked. She set the breakfast tray on the bedside table, before she took a seat beside him on the bed.

"No." Hunter shook his head. Blond curls tumbled over his shoulders with every movement.

Stephanie didn't hesitate to make herself comfortable on the bed, wrapping one firm leg around Hunter's thighs and drawing herself in as close as she could. "You came to me. You were upset because of a conversation you had with Mark. You wanted comfort, so I _comforted_ you."

Hunter didn't like the way her voice rose when she said 'comforted'. "What do you mean 'you _comforted_ me'?"

"I mean that we had hot, steamy sex on the floor of the hotel room." Stephanie answered with a proud smirk.

_"What?"_ Hunter screeched. He rolled over and, for the first time, noted the state of undress that he was in. "No. No. That can't be true. I didn't cheat on Mark. I _wouldn't_ cheat on Mark. Shit! I have to tell him. No. I can't tell him. But I have to. But I can't."

Stephanie rose off of the bed and took hold of Hunter's arm softly. "Hunty, relax." Hunter tensed at the affectionate nickname. "Mark never has to know about this. It can be our little secret."

Hunter's hazel eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean that you won't tell anyone?"

"The only three who will know are you, me, and the floorboards. You can trust me, Hunter. I won't tell a _soul_."

Hunter still couldn't believe it. How could he do this to Mark? He had been so hurt and confused that he must've blocked it out, because the entire incident with Stephanie was no more than one dense pool of black. But, Stephanie had always been a woman of her word. If he trusted her to relay the news of what had actually occured in that twelve hour timeframe, then why did a little voice in the back of his head tell him that she had left out an important piece of information which she wasn't about to tell him. Stephanie flashed him a warm smile. Hunter frowned.

Carefully, Stephanie led him back toward the bed and ushered him to lay down on the soft blankets. And then, she handed him a bowl of fresh strawberries covered in a lite fruit syrup that Hunter couldn't identify by smell. The soft smile on her face made him uncomfortable. Hazel eyes flickered over to the tray of food in the corner. Pancakes covered in a similar syrup sat on a small plate, along with three slabs of bacon and two eggs. How much did this woman think that he could eat? It wasn't like he was still carrying Lilly, after all.

"Do you want a strawberry, Hunter?" Stephanie asked seductively. Her voice practically oozed lust.

"N-Not really -,"

But before Hunter could finish, Stephanie started to tease his bottom lip with a syrup covered strawberry. Not seeing any other alternative, Hunter opened his mouth and allowed Stephanie to stick the sweet fruit inside. Clamping his teeth down onto the leaves, she pulled them off and tossed them into the bowl. Hunter chewed slowly, unsure as to why his entire mouth had started to become numb. When he had swallowed the fruit down, Stephanie handed him another... and another... until eventually the entire bowl was empty. Hunter felt nauseous.

And then, all of a sudden, the room lurched violently and Hunter fell back on the bed with a loud _thud_. The mattress bounced with the force of the collision. Stephanie smiled, before she licked the excess juices off of her fingers and set the empty bowl aside. She shook her head, dark brown curls bouncing in every direction. It was a shame that it had to come to this. But she knew that she was so much better for _her_ precious Hunter than that awful freak-of-nature, Mark Calaway. And now, she had him exactly where she wanted him.

Slowly, but methodically, she removed a set of handcuffs, a blindfold, and a gag. The fact that Hunter was already unconcious made this ten times easier. She cuffed his left hand first, before she wrapped the link around the bars of the headboard once, and then cuffed his other hand. Lifting his head, she secured the blindfold and gag and essentially left the Blue Blood helpless. Satisfied with the knowledge that he wouldn't wake up for at least a few hours, she tossed the rest of his breakfast into the trash can and went off to stir up the pot that she had set to boil.

_**The room is spinning,**_

_**It must be the tanqueray.**_

_**I'm about to go astray,**_

_**My inhibition's gone away.**_

_**I feel like sinning.**_

* * *

Shawn awoke to find himself alone in bed. But he didn't have too much time to worry about that, however, because there was a frantic knock on his hotel room door. Slowly, he climbed out of bed and stretched. He was only dressed in a pair of low-riding white washed jeans and a pair of black socks. Not really caring about what he looked like at that particular moment, he decided to answer the door. After all, the faster he answered the door, the sooner he would be able to climb back in his nice, warm bed and sleep for a year.

However, he barely had the door open when the woman on the other side threw herself in his arms. It was none other than Stephanie McMahon, dressed in a skimpy dark blue chemise that had more than a few wrinkles in it and little else... or, at least, that was as far as Shawn cared to look. She entered into his hotel room without invitation and kicked the door closed behind her. The click of the lock resounded in the silence, and it made Shawn more than a little bit uncomfortable. Stephanie turned her dark eyes on her newest target.

"You look a little tired, Shawny. Haven't you slept?" Stephanie asked sweetly, before she batted her coal lashes at Shawn. "I know what it's like, to have to worry after a deadbeat boyfriend. You know that he doesn't love you, don't you?"

Shawn narrowed his eyes at the smaller woman. "What do you mean? Of course Bret loves me! He even asked me to marry him!" Shawn showed her the ring, but that did little to sway Stephanie's confidence.

"Don't you get tired of worrying about him all the time? Admit it. You're only good for popping out babies to further the Hart name. You don't have any other purpose to him. I mean, really, what man could _respect_ another man who could give birth, let alone _love_ one?" Stephanie hissed viciously.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Shawn tried to defend himself, but his voice was trembling now.

Stephanie shrugged, as if his disbelieving mattered little. "You don't believe me? Look at the facts. How many days did it take for him to come visit you in the hospital after your accident? How easy was it for him to leave you afterword, to leave the WWE? He doesn't love you. You're just a cheap ass to fuck."

Tears now slowly made their way down Shawn's cheeks. "That can't be true."

"You deserve better, Shawn. You need to show him that you don't need him."

Shawn shook his head. "But... but I _do_ need him."

"No, you don't. You're better than this, Shawn. And, to prove it, I brought you a special little something." Stephanie removed a bottle of alcohol from her purse, which she had taken from her own hotel room on the way out. "It's the good stuff. One shot of this, and you won't even remember Bret's _name_."

"But what about -,"

Stephanie cut him off. "Just take one shot of that. It'll solve all of your problems. Oh, and if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

It was a known fact that Shawn had issues with alcohol. He had already been suspended once, but that was before he obtained the title. He had almost fallen back into the old habit when his whole life seemed to have fallen in around him, but that fall and that blood had saved him from a foolish mistake that could've cost him his life. Shawn was about to decline her offer, but when he turned around, Stephanie had vanished. Shawn looked the bottle over. It seemed innocent enough. It wasn't like Stephanie would try and kill him, because that would be really idiotic. But still, the whole idea made him uneasy.

But then, he remembered the fact that he had woken up alone in bed. There was no note. There was no goodbye kiss. Nothing. For all he knew, Bret could be doing exactly what Stephanie had said. He could _feel_ exactly like Stephanie had said. And that was what hurt most of all. Thinking that he was only a baby machine for Bret, that is. He wanted to be an equal with him, to love and _be_ loved. Wasn't that how it worked in every other relationship? Wasn't that how it worked in theirs? So why, all of a sudden, was there this doubt in the pit of his stomach?

Without thinking, he popped the cap off of the bottle and poured the first drink... after all, how bad could one shot be?

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review!


	23. Hart Attack

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Jeff/Phil, Mark/Phil, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 23/? – Hart Attack

**OOOO**

The barren bottle fell out of Shawn's hand, and when it hit the floor, it shattered into thousands of small shards. Shawn didn't want to think about how sordid he must be to Bret. After all, he was a _man_ that could have _children_. How could Bret even stand to be around him? But once the warmth from the alcohol slid into his veins, it became harder to remember the name 'Bret Hart'. And after another few minutes or so, it became harder to remember his _own_ name. He took a slow breath and accidently cut his foot on the scattered shards.

Shawn fell forward and landed on the bed face-first. The room started to blur around him, an unknown noise echoed in his ears, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and _rest_. His abdomen hurt like hell, but he didn't know why. He rolled over onto his side, and ever so slowly, his eyes slid closed. He stretched out on the bed, before it seemed like his entire body turned to lead. For a minute, he wondered what was in that bottle. And then he couldn't even remember that there had been a bottle…

It was addictive, the drink of death that Stephanie had handed over to him. Even if he couldn't remember the name of it, or if she had even mentioned the name at all, he wanted more. He craved it. He craved the pleasant burn that crawled through his veins and made him feel a pleasure that he had thought was lost to him. Slowly, his lust darkened eyes scanned over the floor. His heavy body rolled a little too close to the side of the bed, where he lost his balance and fell into the sea of alcohol soaked shards. He let out a soft cry as his skin was broken.

Luckily, the sound of the collision was heard by the two teens in the hotel room beneath the one that Shawn shared with Bret. The two teens were Phil Brooks and Jeff Hardy, who were hopelessly in love and were on the run from parents who just didn't understand. Both wanted to be wrestlers, but they only had the money to send Jeff to OVW at the moment. Meanwhile, Phil worked as a babysitter for different wrestlers who worked for the WWF. The two were in the middle of a heated moment in bed when the thud came, and Jeff left to check it out.

Jeff wasn't too worried about a fine from the hotel over a broken door, so when he found that it was locked, he kicked it down and stumbled inside. Immediately, the lithe blond's emerald eyes fell on the form stretched out on the floor amidst the broken shards of a bottle of alcohol. Obviously, the man was at least four or five months pregnant. And the majority of his upper torso was covered in cuts from the bottle. Jeff rushed to his side and checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was extremely faint.

He took the man's cell phone off of the bed and dialed 911. "Hello? I have a man here that fell on a broken bottle and is bleeding profusely. We're at the Gold Star Hotel…"

**OOOO**

There was a knock on Phil and Jeff's hotel room door, and Phil rolled off of the bed to answer it. When he opened the door, the still scantily-clad Stephanie McMahon stood on the other side. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Brooks. You don't know me, but let me assure you, _I_ know _you_. You work as a babysitter for the wrestlers of the WWF, correct?" Stephanie asked.

Phil nodded slowly. "That's correct."

"I'm Stephanie McMahon." She extended her hand, he took it, and they shook briefly. "I'm here to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Phil asked.

Stephanie smirked. "I'm not sure if you heard, but the Undertaker and the Connecticut Blue Blood have been having some trouble in paradise. Rumor has it that Mark plans to file for full custody of their child, Lilly."

Phil's eyes widened considerably. He had not, in fact, heard this information before. "Okay… but I don't understand what this has to do with me. What deal are you here to offer me?"

Stephanie's smirk never faltered as she allowed herself into the hotel room. "The Undertaker is a busy man. Once he has full custody of Lilly, which I am _sure_ he will receive, he would have to travel with her all the time. He won't be able to concentrate on his career with an infant around all the time. This, of course, is where _you_ come in."

Phil shook his head. He honestly couldn't believe that Stephanie had fabricated this entire theoretical situation. "You want me to travel full-time with the WWF and babysit the Undertaker's kid?"

"I hear he pays _very_ well." Stephanie batted her eyelashes at the teen slowly, hypnotically. "And I know how much you want to learn how to wrestle. Think of this as my present to you. A jumpstart to your career, if you will."

"Why would you do this for me?" Phil asked.

Stephanie looked at him seriously. "Because Mark deserves so much better than a whore like Hunter."

Phil's eyes widened when he took note of the implication behind her words. She didn't just want him to be the babysitter, she wanted him to be a babysitter with benefits. And he would've mentioned the fact that he was happily taken, but then he remembered the fact that she had said that the Undertaker paid well. It made his mind wander. How well did he pay? Would Phil actually be able to pay for the tuition to OVW, and fulfill his dream to become a wrestler? Maybe it wasn't such a horrible idea after all…

**OOOO**

"Mark!" Hunter screamed from behind the gag, but all that came out was a muffled slur. He thrashed violently on the bed, but it was all in vain. He was stuck.

All of a sudden, the door to Stephanie's hotel room opened and the busty brunette came back inside. "You'd be amazed at how gullible people can be." She chuckled softly. "In a few days, your boyfriend will have a hot new boy toy on his arm. He won't even remember your name."

Tears slowly streaked down Hunter's face, but he didn't try to say a word.

"And in a few months… hell, who am I tryin' to kid? The boy's so fuckin' cute he's almost _edible_. In a few weeks, Mark will have his cock rammed so far into that boy's ass he won't remember his _own_ name. And, it's almost funny. Because you were the one who hurt him first, you get _exactly_ what you deserve." Stephanie hissed.

Still, Hunter was silent. The tears never stopped flowing.

"But, don't you worry your pretty little head." Stephanie cooed softly, before she climbed on top of him and rested her womanhood on Hunter's flaccid cock. "Because what you deserve, is me."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	24. I'm Sorry

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Jeff/Phil, Mark/Phil, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 24/25 – I'm Sorry

**OOOO**

It was no short of a miracle. A few weeks earlier, this infant had little chance to survive. She had been born three months early and had been in an incubator for the last two weeks. But now, she was home with Mark (well, as close to 'home' as she could be in a shoddy hotel room somewhere in the USA), and was a healthy, vibrant newborn. She had taken two ounces of formula earlier and was now stretched out on Mark's stomach in a state that could almost be considered slumber. Her little fists clutched the material of Mark's t-shirt and she cooed softly.

Mark couldn't have asked for a more beautiful child. He wasn't the sentimental kind, but he could sit and stare at her for hours on end. She looked so much like Hunter that it almost _hurt_, and yet he found it near impossible to tear his eyes away. It hurt to dwell on what Hunter had did to him, what Hunter had did to _them_, so he didn't. The tears still burned in his eyes at the memories of what could have and _should have_ been, but he didn't let his mind wander too far. Instead, he wondered where the would-be babysitter was. He had an interview in five minutes.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door to Mark's hotel room. Mark moaned as he slowly climbed to his feet, careful not to disturb the infant who had only recently made herself comfortable on her human pillow. He didn't bother to look in the peep-hole to see who it was, confident that he could take anyone who wanted to rob and/or harm him in some way. After he unlocked the door, he opened it and froze in his tracks. Shocked into silence, he could only stare at the 'babysitter' on the other side of the door.

The boy had to been in his late teens, maybe nineteen or twenty. He had dark black hair that fell down to his shoulders, with startling olive-colored eyes that took your breath away. From what Mark could see, the boy's bottom lip was pierced, and he doubted that was all the body work that the boy had done. As it turned out, his suspicion was correct. The boy had a tell. When he was nervous, he would slide his hair back behind his ear. This revealed an emerald tattoo on the back of his head. He also had his sleeves done with several intricate patterns.

"Hello. I'm Phil Brooks. You called me because you needed a babysitter." Phil reminded him. He had an almost sarcastic tint to his voice, and Mark liked that.

"Yeah, I need a babysitter." Mark said. His voice was low and he could tell that it startled Phil a little bit. "What makes you think that you're qualified to look after Lilly?"

Phil blinked slowly. And then, he turned his head to the baby. "Is that her?"

Mark looked down at his baby, who had been awakened by all of the noise. She started to cry loudly and Mark could've sworn that his ears started to bleed. "Yeah. This is Lilly."

"Can I hold her for a second?" Phil asked. Mark handed her over; a clear threat in his eyes that if Phil hurt Lilly, Mark would hurt Phil. Phil looked at Lilly with a smile. "Aren't you the most adorable little baby ever? So, so cute!"

Phil started to tickle her stomach and the baby's cries turned to chuckles.

"She likes you." Mark sounded almost surprised.

Phil shrugged. "Most kids do. I think it's the piercings. They like to pull on them." Phil showed Mark the scar on his tongue from when some toddler had yanked out his tongue ring. "So, can I have the job?"

Mark looked him over once, before he nodded. "You're hired."

**OOOO**

Hunter was _still_ stretched out on the bed, his hands bound to the headboard and a ball-gag securely in place in his mouth. He was forced to watch in morbid curiosity as Stephanie bounded around the room, a look of excitement on her beautiful face as she held a small, rectangular-shaped object in her hand. It made Hunter more than a little nervous. He couldn't remember _exactly_ what he had done with her, but what he could remember was that he had betrayed Mark. And that fact alone made any situation with her a bad one.

"Guess what I have in my hand, Hunter." Stephanie teased. The Billion Dollar Princess had a broad smile on her face as she slithered into bed beside the bound man and showed it to him. "Do you know what this means?"

Hunter was afraid to answer. Even so, he was unable to.

Stephanie only shook her head and chuckled mercilessly. "This, my dear Hunt, is a pregnancy test. And, according to this box here – see, see – it says that blue is positive. And what color is the test, Hunt? It's blue."

Hunter couldn't believe it, even if the evidence was directly in front of him.

"We're gonna have a baby, Hunt! A baby is a bond that will never expire, which means that you're stuck with _me_ now. You can forget about Mark and that bastard child of yours. He'll never let you near her once he hears about this."

Hunter felt tears blossom in his eyes, because he knew that what she was saying was absolutely true. Mark wasn't known for being the most forgiving man in the world, and once he found out that Hunter had not only cheated on him (but he was sure that Stephanie had already told him _all_ about it), but also gotten her _pregnant_, the man would officially tombstone Hunter straight to hell. He had never even had the chance to hold their baby, and now he was knee-deep in a storm of his own creation.

Stephanie slid off of the bed and raced into the bathroom, where she discarded the test and the box. There were some ruffling noises, but Hunter could only crane his neck so far and couldn't see what she was doing. Finally, he relented and fell back against the pillows with a soft _thud_. When Stephanie returned moments later, Hunter's eyes were closed. This wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all. She stalked over to him and slid over his immobile body so that she straddled his muscular waist, before she leaned down and kissed him. Hazel eyes snapped open.

"Hunter… Hunter… Hunter…" Stephanie whispered as she trailed a well-manicured nail down Hunter's chest, until it rested on the area where his manhood was concealed. "What should we do to celebrate?"

He shook his head violently, but Stephanie paid it no mind.

Stephanie smirked and leaned down to kiss his mouth around the gag. "I was thinking the exact same thing…"

**OOOO**

Shawn's eyes opened slowly. He felt sick and his head hurt like hell, but he was alive and he was thankful for that. Slowly, he turned his head to the side and locked eyes with Bret. "B-Bret?" He choked out.

"What the hell were you thinking, Shawn?" Bret asked, honest concern in his eyes. "You and the baby… you could have _died_. Don't you understand that? Why would you want to leave us? Did you _want_ to die?"

"S-Stephanie…" Shawn choked out. "Stephanie said that you didn't love me. You lied to me."

"And you would believe Stephanie's word over mine?" Bret asked, affronted.

Shawn looked away from him. "I honestly didn't know what to think."

Bret looked at him honestly, worry in his eyes for both the baby and his fiancé. "Shawn, trust me when I tell you that I love you. I wouldn't cheat on you, and I most _certainly_ wouldn't leave you or our children. Don't think otherwise."

Shawn nodded slowly. "I know that now."

"You were extremely lucky." Bret said, after a moment of silence. "One of the glass shards almost cut into your stomach near the baby's head, which would have terminated the pregnancy, but it nicked your kidney instead."

"So… the baby's okay?" Shawn asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, Shawn. The baby's fine. And soon, you will be too." Bret said softly.

"I'm sorry that I let this happen, Bret. I love you and our children and I know that you would never leave us like that. Please, tell me that you'll forgive me for my moment of weakness?" Shawn asked.

"You're forgiven, baby. You're forgiven."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review! Next chapter is the wedding!


	25. Epilogue: The Wedding

**Title:** After Montreal

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Jeff/Phil, Mark/Phil, etc.

**Summary:** That match may have cost him more than his reputation in Montreal. The entire roster is thrilled that Shawn is the new champion… but Shawn could care less. Because, out there, in front of millions of fans, he broke a man. He lost his boyfriend. And he's not sure that he could ever win him back. Until he receives news that could alter both of their lives forever…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 25/25 – Epilogue: The Wedding

**OOOO**

"The two men have written their own vows." Pastor Klaus turned to Bret, who smiled softly at his soon-to-be husband. The man didn't even show the smallest hint of his horrendous bender from two months earlier.

"Shawn," Bret smiled as he watched Shawn's eyes shimmer with tears. "It's been a hard road. We've both said hurtful words to one another, we've hurt each other, and we've lost each other. None of that matters anymore. The only fact that matters is that we'll always find our way back to each other. Until the very end." Bret swore.

Shawn blinked slowly to try and hold back the tears, but one streaked down his face, Bret smoothed it away with his thumb. "Bret, I know that we've had our difficulties in the past. I've done stupid stuff, you've done stupid stuff. Hell, we're men, it's what we do." Shawn chuckled. "But each day, I start over with you. I'll never take that for granted."

The rest of the ceremony went by in the blink of an eye. Pastor Klaus continued to talk about the beauty of their union and how no-one would ever come between them, but Shawn barely even heard her. He was too busy staring into Bret's soulful brown eyes and hoping that their baby boy would have the same. He was seven months into his pregnancy and officially on maternity leave. In two months, their family would be complete – but not without many harsh moments to pave the way to their happiness.

Annalisa had made a full recovery, but would occasionally have difficulty with movement on the right side of her body. The doctors had said that, if she hadn't arrived at the hospital when she had, she most likely would have died. Brian had started to confront his fears and actually talk about what had happened. It may have been due to the fact that his sister was safe and he _knew_ that she was safe, but no-one knew for sure. Shawn's little bender had no adverse affects on the baby, and he had been sure to stay _far_ away from alcohol from then on.

"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Pastor Klaus exclaimed excitedly. Bret and Shawn locked eyes for a moment, before he leaned in and claimed his husband's mouth in a tender kiss.

The entire crowd broke out into applause for the new couple. When Bret pulled away for air, Shawn wasn't done. He leaned forward and claimed his new husband's lips in another kiss, this one far more passionate then the last. It told of promises for their upcoming honeymoon. Bret honestly couldn't wait. He took Shawn by the hand and, after several more kisses (each smaller then the last, but no less filled with love), led him downstairs to the reception. There, he saw Hunter for the first time since Hunter had hit him.

Shawn watched as Stephanie manhandled Hunter and forced him over to Shawn and Bret. There was a ring on Stephanie's hand, and Shawn was forced to draw his own conclusions. He had heard from Mark that Hunter had strayed, but he hadn't heard with whom… he found it extremely unlikely that Hunter would turn to Stephanie if he was horny. Just because he couldn't fully have sex with Mark didn't mean that _all_ sex was off the table. Stephanie smiled vibrantly at Shawn and Bret, while Hunter tried to look anywhere else.

"Congrats, you two! I'm so happy for you guys." She talked as if she hadn't tried to kill Shawn and his baby two months earlier. "Hunt and I are gonna get married soon too."

Shawn looked at Hunter, confused. Hunter elaborated. "She's pregnant. Vince threatened to kill me if I didn't marry her." Hunter commented dryly.

Stephanie elbowed him in the side. "You love me, admit it."

Hunter was silent. Stephanie's glare could've burned holes into Hunter's face. "I love you." He mumbled finally.

Shawn looked at Hunter oddly. This wasn't the best friend that he remembered. "What about Mark? Didn't you know that Lilly's home from the hospital?"

Hunter's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. "She is? She survived?"

"That doesn't matter." Stephanie interjected quickly. She narrowed her eyes at Hunter, and the threat to tie him back to the bed in her hotel room was still present. He didn't know that she still slipped drugs into his drinks to keep him weak. "Well, congrats you two. We have to go talk to Shane."

Speechless, the new couple could only watch as they stalked off. But they weren't speechless for long, because, soon after that, Mark and his new boyfriend Phil came over. Shawn was almost proud of the way that Mark had managed to hook a much younger man. There was easily fourteen years between them. But, from the looks of it, they liked each other a lot and Lilly had taken to Phil easily. Shawn felt a little bad for Phil's ex, Jeff… but Mark needed someone to love him unconditionally, and Phil could do that.

"We just wanted to say congrats." Mark said softly. "And Lilly wanted to say hello to her two favorite uncles."

Lilly smiled and cooed softly, before she kissed Shawn and Bret on the cheek.

"We'll see you two in a few weeks, okay? I think that I'm going to take a little break from wrestling, at least until this whole mess with Hunter blows over." Mark said.

"That's a good idea." Shawn said. "Good luck."

After more people came over to congratulate the happy couple, Bret finally became exasperated and pulled his boy aside. Once they were out of the prying eyes of the public, he kissed him harshly – the way that he wanted to kiss him when they were out in front of all of those fans. Shawn responded immediately, loving being in Bret's arms as his husband instead of just being his lover. When Bret drew back, he held Shawn in his arms and slowly rocked him back and forth. Soft music could be heard in the background.

"I'll love you forever, Shawn. Never doubt that." Bret assured him.

Shawn looked up at his husband with tear-filled eyes. This time, it couldn't be blamed on the hormones. "I love you too."

"Forever?" Bret asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Forever." Shawn assured.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** And that's it! Please Review!


End file.
